Positive
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: What happens when Lily becomes pregnant by Ethan?
1. The Test

Chapter One: The Test

Lily didn't know what to do. She stared at the two pregnancy tests in her hands and sighed heavily to herself. There was no doubt about it. Both of them read positive. It wasn't like she was a child anymore. She was twenty six but she still thought that it was quite a young age to have a baby. She didn't even feel ready and she wanted to concentrate on working hard at the ED. How was she supposed to do that if she had a baby on the way?

She chucked both of the tests in the bin under the sink and glanced at her watch. She had to be at work in ten minutes and even on her moped, she wasn't going to make it in time. She grabbed her bag, her mobile phone and a banana and hurried out of the door, locking it behind her. She shoved everything into her backpack, slipped it onto her back and climbed onto her moped.

* * *

"Doctor Chao. You are late," Connie scolded her, when she raced into the ED in a panic. "Do you care to explain why to me?"

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp," Lily apologised, trying her hardest to think up a good excuse that Connie was bound to believe and let go. "I um...I overslept. My alarm didn't go off this morning. Sorry."

"Don't let it happen again," Connie said in a firm tone. "We have an elderly man being brought in. He fell down the stairs at home. You can deal with him please." Lily nodded, taking the notes from Connie and reading over them. "He has Dementia by the way. Have fun."

"Thanks," Lily whispered sarcastically and rolled her eyes, heading off to help Dixie get the patient out of the ambulance.

"Hi Lily," she greeted her. "This is Tom. He's seventy eight and he took a fall at home. This is his carer..." She gestured to the woman walking alongside her. "And her name is Yvonne. She was with him at the time of the fall."

"So what happened?" Lily asked, aiming the question towards Yvonne.

"We were arguing," Yvonne sobbed out in hysterics. "And he fell. I think he hit his head."

"So, he wasn't pushed then?" Lily asked, making it perfectly clear what she meant.

"Lily!" Robyn scolded, after overhearing the conversation. "Okay, let's get him up on the bed and take a look at him."

"I didn't push him!" Yvonne yelled, shouting more at Lily. "I swear!"

"I'll decide that," Lily said firmly, as she began to check the old man over.

"Lily," Robyn sighed, looking awkwardly at the junior doctor. "Maybe you should let me and someone else deal with Tom. Okay? Sorry. I just think it might be best."

"Mrs Beauchamp specifically asked me to do it," Lily snapped at her. "So I will. Thank you."

"Is she always like this?" Yvonne whispered nervously to Robyn.

Robyn nodded at her. "Yeah pretty much. We get used to it though, after working with her for so long."

"I am standing right here, you know?" Lily shouted at the nurse. She sighed and threw her stethoscope down on the bedside table, before storming out.

"Don't worry Tom," Robyn continued, trying to comfort the old man. "Let's get that head looked at for you, eh?"

Lily headed straight to the staffroom to make herself a drink, after her mini argument with Robyn. She sighed and started to make herself a coffee, just as the door opened and Cal walked in.

"Aren't you meant to be working?" He asked. "Mrs Beauchamp will go nuts if she sees you in here when you're not on your break."

"And why are you in here then?" Lily snapped at him.

"Robyn told me what had happened between you and her," he mentioned.

"I am really not in the mood," Lily told him, without turning round. "I'm already having a bad start to the day."

"Well, we all get those Lily," Cal sighed. "But we still need to do our jobs around here." Lily nodded faintly and turned round, taking a sip of her coffee. "Is there anything that you want to talk about?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She poured the remains of her coffee down the sink and chucked her mug in afterwards. "Thanks for the offer though. Not many people around here ask me that."

"Just doing my job," Cal replied. "We're doctors. We're meant to care, aren't we?" He smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Lily laughed and took a seat on the couch, deciding to take a few more minutes to herself before heading back to work.

**Let me know what you think guys :) **


	2. Finding Out

**Blue Skies And Ink: Thanks so much, love talking to you :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you. I'm glad that you like the story :)**

**ETWentHome: Thanks. I've always loved writing but never thought that I was ever good at it, so hearing that from you means a lot. Thank you :)**

**Tanith Panic: Haha exactly. Poor Lily. Thanks for your review :)**

Chapter Two: Finding Out

"Lily, darling. Are you okay?" Rita asked, walking over to her later on. Almost everybody had heard about Lily's snap at Robyn earlier and Rita thought that she'd ask how the junior doctor was. "You okay?" She repeated.

Lily nodded her head faintly. "Just feeling a bit sick, that's all."

"Come on," Rita said and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll give you a lift home."

"But Mrs Beauchamp..."

"Leave her to me," Lily cut her off. "You don't seem yourself Lily and you can't work a shift if you're not feeling well. Can you? Come on. Get your stuff and I'll drive you home. You only have a couple of hours until the end of your shift anyway, so don't worry."

"Thank you," Lily thanked her and headed off to get her things together.

Rita drove Lily home afterwards and whilst Lily took a seat on the sofa, she walked into the kitchen to make her a mug of tea. She took the tea through to Lily and handed it over to her.

"There you go," she said. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom quickly?"

Lily shook her head. "Not at all, go ahead," she said, completely forgetting about the pregnancy tests that she'd thrown away earlier that morning. Rita nodded and headed into Lily's bathroom. As she entered, something caught her eye. She shut the door and knelt down at the bin, taking out the couple of positive pregnancy tests.

"Oh my god," she whispered, holding a hand to her mouth in complete shock.

* * *

The next morning, Rita decided to gather the doctor's and nurse's to tell them the news. She didn't want to be the person on the end of Lily's bad mood, for telling them but she also thought that everybody should know. Lily was dealing with a patient so luckily, she wasn't around.

"What's this about Rita?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah, where's Lily?" Ethan asked.

"This is kind of about Lily," Rita said. "It's big news and I just thought that everybody should know, okay?" They all nodded in unison. "Lily's pregnant." Everyone gasped, talking amongst themselves. "Everyone!" Rita shouted over the noise. "Don't go making a big deal out of it. Lily clearly does not want to talk about it at the moment so can we just keep it that way? Thank you." Rita smiled thankfully at the staff and headed off to start her shift.

"Wow, I can't believe that," Max said, once Rita had gone. "Oh no."

"What?" Cal chuckled.

"Wicked Witch of the West coming this way," Max whispered subtly in Cal's ear and they all looked to see Connie making her way over.

"Why are all my staff gathered round talking instead of working?" She asked to no one in particular.

"So, you haven't heard the news then?" Robyn asked, desperate to tell Connie. She loved a good gossip, and could hardly hold it in any longer.

"What news?" Connie asked all sternly and seriously. "Get back to work now, the lot of you."

"Lily's pregnant," Max sung in a sing song voice, before Robyn could say it.

Connie hesitated and looked up from reading some notes. "Right," she said awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Um...Right. Where is she?"

"Dealing with a patient," Robyn informed her.

"Just like the rest of you should be doing then," Connie sighed and walked away.

In the meantime, Lily was just finishing up with a patient. She grabbed the notes and pulled the curtain across, heading out and bumping straight into Robyn. She was stood there with a huge grin on her face.

"So is it true then?" She asked, receiving an extremely confused look from Lily. "Are you pregnant?"

Lily's eyes widened and she snapped the folder shut. "Where did you hear that?" She snapped at her. The sound of giggling and wolf whistling was heard and she glanced over to see Cal, Max, Lofty and Noel all having a giggle amongst themselves.

"Who's the father?" Robyn whispered, grabbing hold of Lily's arm so she couldn't walk off.

"None of your flaming business," she spat at her and walked off to the bathroom, for some alone time. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, as she made her way into the bathroom. She stood at the sink and began to powder her face, until she heard the door open. She prayed and prayed that it wasn't Robyn again.

"Lily," Connie said, walking into the bathroom with her arms crossed. Lily gasped nervously and looked up, biting down on her lip. "When you have a moment," Connie added and walked out. Lily sighed and shook her head. She put her make-up away into her pocket and left shortly after to go to Connie's office. "Lily," Connie sighed and sat down at her desk. "There are quite a few rumours going round this hospital that you are pregnant." Lily didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. "As your boss, I have a right to know if these rumours are true."

Lily faintly nodded and hung her head, playing with her hands nervously. "Yes, they um...They are true."

"And the father?" Connie asked but Lily remained silent. "Well, there must be one in the picture Lily. I think we're both old enough to know how babies are made, thank you. So don't play dumb with me."

"Um...Can...Can we maybe have this conversation another time?" Lily questioned her awkwardly.

"No," Connie said quite quickly and abruptly. She spotted the look of surprise on Lily's face. "Well I'm sorry Lily but you wanted an honest answer from me, didn't you? Are you keeping this baby?"

Lily shrugged. "I...I'm not even sure," she said. "I haven't made that decision yet. I haven't even been to a doctor."

"Well, how organised are you?" Connie said sarcastically. "Wait right here and don't move." She stood up and left the office. Lily sighed and took a seat, rubbing at her arms and waiting patiently for Connie's return. She came back about five minutes later and took a seat back at her desk. "Right. I have booked you in for an appointment in maternity at half nine tomorrow morning. I expect you to go to it please."

"What about my work?" Lily asked.

"You can start straight after your appointment," Connie told her sternly, writing the time of the appointment on a bit of a paper and handing it over to her. "Now back to work please. I've said all I need to."

"Right," Lily sighed. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome Doctor Chao," Connie said. Lily didn't say a word and just left Connie's office in silence.


	3. Who's the Father?

**CBloom2: Haha there'll be some Ethan in this chapter and so would I :)**

**ETWentHome: Yeah she will do eventually :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Haha me too, it was hard to write Connie. I wasn't sure how she would react to be honest :)**

**Just for the record guys, Lily and Ethan are not in a relationship yet. At the moment, they've just had one night together but that's it so far :)**

Chapter Three: Who's the Father?

"How did you hear?" Lily snapped, slamming a folder down onto the desk in front of Rita. Rita jumped in alarm and glanced towards Lily with a look of confusion. "Do not give me that," Lily threatened. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"I found the tests in the bin, okay?" Rita whispered quietly. "I'm sorry Lily but I just felt that people should know. You can't hide it forever."

"I can if I have an abortion," Lily whispered back, clenching her teeth together.

Rita shook her head. "You wouldn't do that," she told her. "I know you Lily and you wouldn't do that."

"Lily!" Ethan called, rushing over to her and Rita. "Can I have a word?"

"No. I'm working," Lily snapped at him, opening the folder and beginning to look through it. "Just like you should be."

"Um...It's pretty important," he said. "I need to talk to you. Now, if possible."

"What part of no don't you understand?" Lily yelled, grabbing the folder and storming off. Ethan looked confused and turned towards Max and Lofty who were stood watching, in hysterics.

"Baby hormones Mate," Max chuckled.

"Just leave her alone," Rita whispered to Ethan. "She'll calm down eventually."

"Do we even know who the dad is?" Robyn asked nosily, making her way over.

Ethan shrugged awkwardly, looking quite uncomfortable. If no one knew that he was the dad of Lily's baby, he didn't want to be the one to blurt it out to them.

"Who knows?" Rita sighed. "She hasn't told me anything."

"Maybe it's someone from work," Max said, raising his eyebrows and folding his arms on the desk. "I bet it's Cal."

"Why would it be Cal?" Lofty asked.

"Yes. Why would it be Cal?" Ethan repeated, feeling pretty offended.

"I don't know," Max said and shrugged his shoulders. "He just seems like the sort of guy who'd go and knock someone up. Ladies seem to love him."

"Yeah. He's well fit," Robyn put in, receiving quite a few odd looks. "What?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "He is."

"Maybe it's Charlie," Lofty suggested jokingly.

"Don't be an idiot," Robyn said, whacking him round the head. "How do we know it's not you?"

"Maybe it is me," Lofty chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at them all.

"Guys!" Rita slammed Lofty with her folder. "Stop it. Lily's already mad that everyone knows. How do you think she's going to feel if she finds out you're talking about who the father might be?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. You'll tell us tomorrow," he said.

"Stop it, all of you," Rita scolded and walked away.

"Hey Lofty," Max said. "I bet you a tenner that this baby's father is Cal."

"Oh you're so on," Lofty said and shook hands with him. "Let's bring it."

"I am going to go and find Lily," Ethan whispered and headed off to go and talk to her. Walking into the nearest cubicle, he saw Connie and Cal talking to a patient. "Mrs Beauchamp," he said. "Sorry to interrupt but do you know where Lily is at all?"

"I don't, no," Connie told him. "Ethan! Could you...?" Before she could even finish her sentence, Ethan had hurried out of the cubicle and off to look somewhere else.

* * *

Lily finished off throwing up, flushed the chain and went to give her face a wash at the sink. She sighed and ran her hands down her face, just as the door opened and Ethan walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked him, not meaning to sound rude.

"Are you okay?" He questioned and came to stand next to her.

"Well, I've just been sick so yeah I'm fine," she said sarcastically, making him laugh. "What do you want? I said that I couldn't talk to you."

"Yeah but you were working then," he pointed out. "And now you're not, so I am taking this opportunity to say what I wanted to say earlier. This baby, I assume it's mine."

Lily nodded faintly. "I'm not the type to sleep around."

"I'm not saying you are," he said awkwardly. "I just thought that I would ask, that's all." He paused before continuing to speak. "Are you keeping it?"

"I can't," she sighed, hanging her head. "In my family, it's tradition to fall in love, get married and then have kids. We're not even in a relationship Ethan, let alone married. My parents would never stand for this."

"You're twenty six, Lily," Ethan had to remind her. "Old enough to make your own decisions. Just take your time to think about it. I'd quite like to be a dad though, in case you wanted my opinion."

"Well, I didn't," Lily said harshly, but then saw the look on his face. "Sorry Ethan, but you are not the one who would have to carry this baby for nine months. I mean, what will I do about my job? There is a lot to think about."

"People think Cal is the father," Ethan said quietly. "Figures."

"What?" Lily stared at him, confused.

"Well, I'm used to it," Ethan told her. "Everyone loves Cal. He's the good looking one, the smarter one, the better one..."

"I would never sleep with Cal," Lily said with a small smile. "Never. You're much better in my eyes."

"Thanks," Ethan laughed. "I'm not trying to make the decision for you Lily. I am however, just asking you to think about it. It's a big decision to make and if you went ahead with the abortion, I'm pretty sure that you'd regret it."

"Thank you," Lily thanked him, really meaning her words. "I think I just needed to have this chat with someone, work out the possibilities."

"You're welcome," he said. "And if you do decide to keep this baby, you'll make an awesome mum."

"And you will make an awesome dad," Lily told him.

"So you'll let me be part of the baby's life?" He asked. "Help out and stuff?"

Lily nodded and giggled, "of course."

"We should get back to work now," Ethan suggested. "They'll start getting suspicious."

"I don't want to go back out there," Lily sighed. "With everyone gossiping."

"Just ignore them and hold your head high," he said. "That's the Doctor Chao we all know. You'll be fine. I promise."

"I know." Lily nodded, smiling at him. "Thanks."


	4. Discussions

**ETWentHome: Awww thank you, had to have a little Lily and Ethan moment :)**

**CBloom2: You don't. I love the episode Downfall where Lily turns detective but Ethan is so rude in that episode, haha :) **

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you :)**

Chapter Four: Discussions

"Okay. Can you move your arm for me?" Lily asked. The little girl shook her head, her arm held out straight in front of her. She was dressed in a pair of pink trousers, pink trainers and a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt. "Okay, does this hurt?" She asked, gently pressing the girl's wrist. Cal stood at the other side of the bed watching.

"Ow!" The little girl yelled out in pain and nodded.

"What's your name?" Lily asked. "Can you tell me that?"

She nodded shyly. "Lauren," she whispered.

"And how old are you Lauren?" Lily asked. Lauren smiled and held up four fingers. "Wow. Well, you have a very bad sprained wrist. It isn't broken though."

"I was trampolining," Lauren told Lily. "And I fell on it. Where's my mummy?"

"She's just talking to one of our special doctor's," Lily said to the little girl. "She'll be in to see you soon. I'm just going to bandage your wrist up for you? What colour would you like?"

"Have you got pink?" Lauren asked excitably. Lily smiled and nodded. "I want that please," she said politely.

"I'm sure we can do that," Lily said.

"Motherly instincts coming out already then," Cal muttered under his breath, smiling across at Lily. Lily just smiled back and shook her head, as she started to wrap the girl's wrist up. Connie soon walked in with Lauren's notes, Lauren's mother following close behind.

"Look Mummy!" Lauren squealed with delight. "It's pink!"

"It sure is, brave girl," the woman answered and kissed her on the head. "You had mummy worried. Does your wrist feel better now?" Lauren nodded and her mum kissed her again. "Good girl."

"She can certainly go home today," Lily informed the woman. "Like I said to Lauren, it's just a sprain. Maybe lay off the trampolining for a while though, eh?"

Lauren giggled and nodded. "Okay. Thank you for making me better."

"You are most welcome," Lily said to her. "A special pink bandage for a special princess, yeah?" She cooed and looked up to see Cal and Connie both staring at her, both of them trying not to laugh. "What?" She asked, before walking out.

"I like her," Lauren said with a huge grin on her face. "She's nice."

"Yeah and I think she quite likes you too," Cal said to the young girl. "How does that arm feel now?"

"Lots better!" Lauren laughed. Her mum smiled happily and lifted her daughter off of the bed. "Can we go to McDonalds now?" Lauren asked her mum. "You promised if I was brave and I was brave. Doctor Chao said that to me."

"Of course Sweetheart," her mum promised.

Ethan rushed up to Lily as soon as she exited the cubicle, pouncing on her straight away. "Lily!" He said, as she stood and started looking through Lauren's notes. "We're all going to the pub after work. Are you coming?"

"I can't drink, can I?" She sighed, giving him a look that clearly told Ethan to stop talking.

"Well..." He totally ignored it though. "You don't have to drink. You can just have an orange juice or something. If it makes you feel any better, I won't drink either."

"You really do not have to do that," Lily said, continuing to work.

"If you're not drinking..." Ethan began in a hopeful voice. "Does that mean you're planning on keeping that baby?"

"Ethan," Lily warned. "Just stop putting pressure on me. Okay? I have an appointment in maternity tomorrow morning so I'll think about it after then."

"Really?" He questioned, with a small smile.

"Mrs Beauchamp booked it for me," Lily sighed. "I had no choice in the matter."

"Well, can I come?" He asked.

Lily turned to face him and laughed a little. "Don't you think that that would look a little suspicious?"

"When are you planning on telling people that I am the father?" Ethan whispered quietly in her ear. "Are you embarrassed or something?"

"We're not even together Ethan," Lily said. "And I don't even know what I want to do yet."

"But everyone is going round thinking that it's Cal," Ethan said. "How do you think that makes me feel Lily?"

"I'm sure you'll find some way to deal with it," Lily sighed. "Look. I'll tell them soon, okay? I promise you." Ethan sighed back but nodded with a smile. "Good. Now, can you just let me get on with my work please?"

"Sure," he answered and rubbed her shoulder, before walking away. Lily just sighed and had to smile herself, as she got back on with her work.


	5. An Announcement

**ETWentHome: He does. I think if this really happened in the show, Ethan would be all excited about it. And that would be so funny when Cal finds out, thanks for reading :)**

**guest: Thank you and he is, isn't he? :)**

**amyxx: Me too. Thanks for reviewing :)**

Chapter Five: An Announcement

Ethan went to find Lily straight away after her appointment in maternity. She was in the staffroom, grabbing herself a glass of water. She sat down on the sofa just as Ethan rushed through the door and shut it behind him.

"Thought I'd be bumping into you sooner or later," Lily said with a small smile on her face. "Come and sit," she added and patted the space on the sofa next to her.

Ethan didn't even hesitate and just flopped down next to her straight away. "How did the appointment go?" He blurted out.

"Do you want to see something?" She asked. He looked confused but nodded, ignoring the fact that she didn't even answer his question. She pulled her scan photo out of her pocket and handed it over to him. "See?"

"What the hell is this?" He asked, squinting at it.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "What do you think it is?" She asked him, wondering if he was just joking or actually being dumb.

"It...It looks like some kind of alien," Ethan said, unable to take his eyes off it.

"That's your son or daughter," Lily told him. "I'm about two months along."

"It's amazing," Ethan said, sitting back and staring at it. He actually felt quite choked up, knowing that that was his baby. "How did the scan go?" He asked, looking towards Lily.

"Okay." Lily nodded, taking a sip of her water. "She talked through the options with me, said that it was my decision and no one else's."

"Well, it's mine too," Ethan said but then caught the look on Lily's face. "Right?"

"Ethan," Lily sighed. "You're not the one who has to go through nine months of carrying this baby. There is a lot to think about and it's whether I actually feel ready to be a mum or not."

Ethan sighed and shook his head, a rush of disappointment overcoming him.

"You don't have anything to worry about anyway," Lily continued and he looked up at her with wide eyes. "Because I'm keeping it."

"What?" Ethan's voice went all high pitched. "What...What made you decide?"

"I was just thinking how amazing it would be to have a baby," Lily said with a huge smile on her face. "I have always wanted kids. I was thinking in the future but...why not now I guess."

"Oh my god!" Ethan threw his arms around Lily's neck and hugged her tightly, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't believe it. We're going to be parents." He quickly pulled away from the hug though.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"People still don't know that I'm the father," Ethan pointed out.

"I was um...I was planning on telling everyone today actually," Lily told him. "If you're okay with that, that is."

Ethan nodded. "More than okay," he said. "I want people to know that I'm going to be a dad. Everyone thinks it's my brother at the moment and I have to say, it's getting to me a little bit."

"Well this time tomorrow everyone will know it's you," Lily said and poked him in the arm playfully. "And in about seven months time, we'll have a baby."

"Weird, isn't it?" Ethan chuckled.

"Good weird though?" Lily checked with him.

"No." Ethan shook his head. "Wonderful weird."

* * *

"Okay everyone! Gather round!" Charlie yelled, gathering the staff round the reception desk. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and went to stand around Charlie and Connie. "Lily and Ethan both have an announcement."

"Is this pregnancy news then?" Robyn asked Lily. "Didn't you have your maternity appointment this morning?"

"It's hard to think that you're going to be a mum," Louise said, continuing to tap away on the keyboard. "You don't have the best bedside manner in this hospital."

"She's right," Lofty said, leaning on the desk. "For once."

"Maybe we should just let her talk," Ethan barged in, giving Lily's back an encouraging rub.

"Thank you," Lily thanked him. "Yes Robyn, I did have my appointment this morning and it went really well. There has been quite a lot of talk on who the father is though and well..." she stood nearer Ethan and wrapped her arm round his waist. Everyone looked at them wide eyed. "Yes. Ethan and I are going to have a baby."

"You?" Max squealed, pointing at Ethan in complete shock.

"Whoa!" Cal looked shocked at his little brother. "And you didn't think to tell me that you'd had sex!" He yelled. "Oh my god," he said, running his hands down his face.

"Guess it isn't Cal then," Max sighed, bringing ten pounds out of his pocket and slamming it into Lofty's hand.

"Wait!" Cal looked up at them. "Why did you think it was me?"

Lofty shrugged. "Max had a feeling. We bet ten pounds on it and I won so thanks mate."

"Well, congratulations you two," Rita praised Ethan and Lily. "How about we all head to the pub after work and we can celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me," Ethan said, hugging Lily and kissing her cheek.

"You're not together though. Right?" Noel commented from behind the reception desk. "Or have you guys been secretly dating behind our backs?"

Lily shook her head. "We're not in a relationship," Lily said. "It was a one night thing and maybe we will be one day. For now though, we're going to have a baby and we couldn't be more excited."

"God, I'm going to be an uncle," Cal groaned. "That's weird."

"Being an uncle will be amazing," Max said. "You get to buy the baby its first cigarettes, its first condoms..."

Lily cleared her throat and leaned in to whisper in Ethan's ear. "Remind me to get a restraining order put against Max when this baby is born."

Ethan chuckled and nodded. "Deal," he said.

"Come on everyone!" Connie yelled over the noise. "Excitements over so get back to work now."

"That went better than I expected," Ethan said, before he and Lily headed back to work. "Talk more after work? I have a list of name ideas already."

"We have ages yet," Lily reminded him.

"I know," Ethan said. "I'm just excited."

"Me too," Lily said and the two of them shared a loving hug before getting back to their work.


	6. Morning Sickness

**ETWentHome: Aww thank you. I love Lily and Ethan cuteness so much :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Haha exactly! I do love writing Max because he is such a humourous character :)**

**Tanith Panic: I know, it's the sort of thing they'd do haha :)**

**niamhmcshane22: They are just the cutest, thanks for reviewing :)**

Chapter Six: Morning Sickness

Lily raced into the bathroom and threw straight up into the toilet. She was in the middle of coughing and spluttering when Ethan walked through the door. She'd completely forgot that he was going to be picking her up for work that morning.

"You okay?" He asked, immediately going to hold her hair back. "Do you want to stay home today?" He questioned, rubbing her back.

Lily shook her head. "No," she groaned. "It's morning sickness. It'll disappear soon enough."

"Well, I hope it isn't that bad," Ethan said. "I know some women get morning sickness like every single day. I'd hate for these nine months to be complete misery for you."

"I'm sure it won't last long," Lily said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Help me up." It was more like an order than a question but Ethan just chuckled and helped Lily stand up straight, tidying her hair up for her. "Thanks," Lily thanked him. "I hate being sick."

"I don't think anyone really likes it," Ethan said, kissing Lily on the cheek. "Better?"

Lily felt herself blush as she just stood smiling at him. She knew that they weren't in a relationship and that it was just a one night stand but he was the father of her baby and she'd never truly had someone like her before.

"Yeah." She nodded shyly, hands in her pockets. "Loads actually."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ethan asked her.

"We um...We have to get to work..." Lily said quietly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Ethan just glanced at his watch quickly. "We have five minutes. It's just a quick question."

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"Do you like me?" He asked. "And I don't just mean as a friend, I mean more than friend." Lily didn't say anything but just shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, we slept together and we're having a baby together and you just blushed like ten different shades of red when I kissed you on the cheek."

"No I didn't," Lily defended in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"And I've noticed that your voice goes all squeaky whenever you lie," Ethan said, winking at her. "I just want to know Lily because honestly...I...I like you."

"You do?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She always had a slight feeling but was quite surprised to hear Ethan say it out loud. "Really?"

Ethan nodded. "I always have done, ever since we started working together," Ethan admitted. "And that was why I was so happy about you being pregnant. I'd love to have kids with you."

"Kids?" Lily asked, emphasizing the word. "Let's just focus on this one right now, yeah?" She laughed.

"Yeah," Ethan laughed, hugging her. "So um...you still haven't answered my question."

"I guess I like you too," Lily said slowly, feeling a little awkward. "What does that mean though?"

"Well, we never really went on an official date," Ethan said. "So maybe we could start going out?"

"I'd like that," Lily responded. "But we really do need to be getting to work, or we're going to be late."

"Okay. Sure you're okay to work though?" Ethan asked and Lily nodded. "Okay. Come on."

* * *

Lily stood at the reception desk, alongside Rita, Lofty and Robyn. Ethan and Cal had been asked by Connie to deal with a patient so they were off being busy. Max walked over, yawning and wrapped his arm round his sister.

"What are you doing?" Robyn asked.

"I'm tired," he yawned. "Hey Lily!" He called, making Lily look up from the notes that she was looking at. "How are you?"

"Fine," Lily replied, shooting him a look of confusion.

"So, what's it like being pregnant?" Rita asked, nudging her arm.

"Shut up," Lily hissed, smiling a little as she secretly liked the attention. "But it's okay apart from the sudden wave of nauseous that I received this morning."

"Gross," Lofty said and grimaced.

Lily still wasn't feeling overly great. She hadn't thrown up again but she felt sick. She hadn't even eaten breakfast because she was hardly able to keep anything down.

"I'm going to go and get a bacon roll from the van outside," Max told Robyn. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you," Robyn said. Max nodded and hurried off.

"All that boy does is eat," Rita said. "Does he do any work around here?"

"Some," Robyn laughed. "But he only works when Mrs Beauchamp is around because he's scared of her. When she's in her office or busy elsewhere, he starts slacking."

"Clearly," Lily sighed, as Max came strolling over again, this time in the middle of eating a bacon roll.

"That was fast," Rita said.

"Hmmm. There was no queue," Max mumbled with a mouthful of bacon.

"God," Lily groaned, edging away from Max and closer to Rita. "Could you get that thing away from me?"

"Why?" Max glared at her. "It's bacon."

"Yeah, exactly," Lily said, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong with bacon?" Max shrieked.

"Please stop saying that word," Lily complained, leaning on the desk.

"How can you not like bacon?" Max just carried on, taking another huge bite out of his breakfast. Rita noticed the look on Lily's face and grabbed the bin from under the reception desk, holding it out in front of her as she all of a sudden threw up into it.

"Nice catch," Lofty chuckled.

"Oh my god," Louise sighed, having to turn away.

"It's gone," Max muttered under his breath, swallowing the rest of the bacon roll and scrunching up the bag in his fist.

"Are you okay?" Rita asked, holding the bin until she was sure that Lily was done. Lily just shook her head, wiping her mouth as Connie and Ethan walked over. Ethan was at Lily's side in seconds. "Max's bacon roll," Rita informed him, as he rubbed small circles up and down Lily's back.

"Are you an idiot?" Ethan spat, turning to face Max.

"How could a bacon roll make someone throw up so violently?" Max asked, trying to defend himself.

"It's the baby," Ethan hissed, grabbing the empty bacon bag from Max's hand and tossing it onto the floor. He then quickly turned his attention back to Lily, making sure that she was okay.

"Go and get yourself a glass of water Lily," Connie told her in a quiet voice.

"I feel horrible," Lily groaned, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

"Trust me, I know," Connie said, managing a smile. "My sickness was terrible when I was pregnant with Grace. Go and get yourself a drink and sit down for the time being."

"Sickness is good though, right?" Robyn said, attempting to make Lily feel better. "It means that the baby is developing properly."

"Come on," Ethan comforted, placing an arm round Lily and leading her off to the staff room. "Have you eaten anything?" He asked but Lily shook her head. "You need to try something."

"I can't actually keep anything down," Lily told him, flopping onto the sofa.

"Fruit?" He suggested, taking an apple out of the fruit bowl they kept on the coffee table and handing it to her. "Try that, apples are sweet and healthy. I know when my mum was pregnant with me, she had a craving for apples. That was what Cal said anyway." He got up and grabbed her a cup of water from the sink, handing it over.

"I haven't had any cravings yet," Lily said, taking a small sip of the cold water before having a bite out of the juicy fruit.

"Do you want another kiss?" Ethan asked. "Maybe on the lips this time?"

"My breath smells like vomit," Lily said.

"I don't mind," he said, sitting next to her and pressing his forehead against hers. Lily giggled as Ethan leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, silently kissing her. Lily felt around for the coffee table, placing the water and the apple on it before wrapping her arms round his waist and kissing him back. "You're beautiful. Do you know that?" He said to her.

"I'm not," Lily said, shaking her head.

"You are," Ethan said, speaking in between kisses. "And do you want to know something?"

"What?" Lily whispered.

"I don't tell lies."


	7. A Cosy Night In

**CBloom2: He is indeed, I do love Ethan :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you :)**

**Tanith Panic: Thanks so much, glad you think so :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Thanks :)**

Chapter Seven: A Cosy Night In

Lily and Ethan were sat on the sofa next to each other, watching a film. Lily was curled up beside him with her head resting against his chest, whilst he kept his arm wrapped round her. Lily kept fidgeting though and knowing that she'd been feeling sick all day, Ethan decided not to complain.

"I feel sick again," Lily groaned, sitting upright and running a hand through her hair.

"Lily," Ethan sighed, throwing his head back. "Maybe we shouldn't watch it, yeah? You've been to the bathroom like eight times since we put it on."

"Yeah well I can't fucking help it, can I?" Lily mumbled, before getting up and storming upstairs.

"I wasn't having a go!" Ethan called to her but she didn't respond. He whipped his head round and saw Cal exit the kitchen, a bowl of soup in his hands. "What?" Ethan grunted, knowing that he was going to make a sarcastic comment.

"Nothing." Cal shook his head. "But that is women for you. You can't win with them."

"Whatever," Ethan muttered under his breath, turning his head back to the TV.

"Is this your idea of a perfect date anyway?" Cal asked. "Inviting her round here for pizza and horror movies, whilst your brother gets shoved with soup in the kitchen?"

"Lily's been feeling physically ill all day," Ethan reminded him. "We couldn't have gone anywhere." Lily soon came back downstairs and flopped down onto the sofa next to Ethan. "Feeling better?" He asked, stroking her hair.

Lily shook her head, clearly trying her hardest not to cry in front of the two brothers.

"What's wrong?" Ethan whispered, gesturing for Cal to leave. Cal just rolled his eyes and headed back into the kitchen.

"I just hate this," Lily sobbed, resting her head on his shoulder and wiping her eyes. "I feel sick. I can barely eat anything."

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" He offered, kissing the top of her head.

"Cal wouldn't want me here," Lily whispered with a shake of the head.

"Leave him to me," Ethan said. "Do you still feel sick?"

Lily faintly nodded. "Why do they call it fucking morning sickness if it fucking lasts all day?" She asked angrily.

"Language," Ethan chuckled jokingly. "Some women get it all day. I'm sure it'll pass soon and you need to think of the good things that will come out of this. At the end of it, we get to be parents." Lily nodded with a small smile, knowing that he was right. "Now, what would my lady like to drink?"

"I'll just have an apple juice please," Lily said.

"Okay. Stay here and I'll be back in a jiffy," Ethan said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"How is the invalid then?" Cal asked, now tucking into a big bowl of ice-cream.

"Cal," Ethan scoffed, grabbing the apple juice from the fridge along with a glass. "She's pregnant, not an invalid. Have we got a hot water bottle somewhere?"

"Should be one under the sink," Cal said, gesturing to where Ethan was standing.

Ethan made a glass of apple juice for Lily with some ice and two straws. He then filled a hot water bottle with some warm water and grabbed a blanket from the spare room. Cal watched enviously, secretly jealous of his little brother. Placing the glass of apple juice on the coffee table, Ethan draped the blanket over Lily and kissed her head and handed her the hot water bottle.

"Sit up," he ordered. She did and he placed a load of pillows behind her so she was comfortable. "Is that better for you?"

"Thanks," she thanked him, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Now, shall we carry on watching this?"

"Only if you want to," Ethan said, taking a seat next to her and letting her rest her head on him. "You're not going to be sick again, are you?"

"I don't think so," Lily yawned, wrapping her arms round his waist and cuddling up. "If I am, I'll just make sure to aim it over Cal," she whispered, making him laugh.

"Don't," he said, suddenly turning serious. "I think he's feeling a bit left out. It was always him that got the women, now here I am dating you and with a baby on the way. I think he's jealous."

"His time will come," Lily said quietly. "And if he is, it isn't your problem Ethan. You can't be living with him your whole life." Ethan nodded in agreement and Lily clutched the hot water bottle tightly, warming her stomach. "What time is it anyway?"

"Um..." Ethan took a look at his watch. "Eight o'clock."

"Seriously?" Lily looked up at him in complete shock. "I'm absolutely exhausted and it's only eight o'clock?"

Ethan laughed and gave her a hug. "We'll carry on watching this, okay? If you want to sleep though, go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"This kid is so going to be grounded when it's born," Lily whined, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"Lily," Ethan laughed. "You're only two months along. If this is bad, it's only going to get worst I'm afraid."

"Great," she said sarcastically, shutting her eyes for a bit. "I'm happy though, and I have to say that I'm glad I'm having a kid with you."

"You mean that?" Ethan asked and Lily gave him a faint nod, her eyes still closed. "Me too," he whispered, kissing her temple. "I love you," he added in a quiet voice. Lily didn't hear him though, as she'd already fallen asleep.


	8. Struggles

**ETWentHome: Thanks so much :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Me too! There needs to be more of it in the show haha :)**

Chapter Eight: Struggles

Ethan was sat on the sofa of Lily's house, watching a Football game on TV. Lily soon appeared in the doorway, in her oldest pair of jeans, her oldest t-shirt and a zip up hooded jacket. Her hair was down and dangling in front of her face. The two of them had been allowed to leave work early again, after Lily had another terrible rush of sickness.

"Better?" He asked her. "You should be, after being in the bathroom for five hours."

"That's exaggerating a little bit," Lily said, stepping into the room and flopping down on the sofa beside Ethan. "You could have at least come and held my hair back for me, as I vomited."

"I tried," Ethan reminded her. "You kicked me out."

"Sorry," Lily whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "How's the Football?"

"Pretty boring actually," he said, switching the TV off. "I don't know. I've never really been into it."

"Then why are you watching it?" Lily laughed.

"I always think that if I watch it, I may like it one day," Ethan chuckled. "Cal's obsessed. He stays up to date with every match." He wrapped his arm round Lily and pulled her close to him. "Are you okay?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Just sick of being sick."

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Ethan suggested. "They might be able to give you a pill or something."

"I am a doctor," Lily groaned. "And my advice for myself is just suck it up. I'm not being put on any pills. Doctor's don't get sick, I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick Lils," Ethan told her. "And you're pregnant so you have reason to be."

"God, I feel sick again!" Lily groaned. She clambered off of the sofa and rushed off, diving into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Okay..." Ethan called out awkwardly. "I um...I'll just be here then..." He sighed and reached out for his mobile that was lying on the table. He scrolled down his list of contacts and found Connie's number. He rang it and held the phone to his ear.

"Hi Ethan," Connie answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ethan groaned. "Lily is still throwing up. That um...That's normal, right?"

"You're a doctor," Connie reminded him.

"Yes but I'm not a woman and so I have never been pregnant," Ethan pointed out. "She's literally spent most of the afternoon in the bathroom."

"Some women get something that is called Hyperemesis Gravidarum," Connie informed him, causing him to squint in confusion. "It is constant sickness during pregnancy. Some women have been hospitalised for it before as it can cause damage."

"What?" Ethan yelled down the phone.

"Don't panic," Connie calmed him. "It might not be that. She might just have bad morning sickness. There's a difference. We'll see if we can get a pill or something for her to take. It's her first child as well, don't forget so it is going to be bad for her."

"I know," Ethan sighed.

"See how she is in the morning and if she's okay to come into work," Connie said. "I'll have a look and see if we can get some medicine for her though. Hopefully it'll just help to ease the sickness or something. It can't be much fun for her, constantly rushing to the bathroom."

"It isn't much fun for me either," Ethan said, suddenly realising what he'd said. "Sorry. I should be more supportive. She's carrying my baby after all."

"It's understandable to feel like that," Connie said. "Just be there for her. Keep me updated, okay?"

"Sure," Ethan whispered. "Thanks Mrs Beauchamp." He hung up the phone and placed it back on the table, just as Lily returned. "You okay?" He asked. "I just spoke to Mrs Beauchamp."

"What about?" Lily groaned and sat back down on the sofa, her arms across her stomach.

"She's going to look at putting you on some sort of pill," he said, giving her back a comforting rub. "It'll ease the sickness."

"I hope so," Lily said. "I haven't felt this bad since I was fifteen and had really bad food poisoning from a restaurant my parents took me to."

"Maybe you should head to be," Ethan said. "Get some sleep. Come on, I'll come and lie with you if you want."

"Thank you," Lily thanked him and headed off to her bedroom. Ethan followed and helped her get comfortable before laying down next to her. "You can go home, you know? You don't have to stay with me just because I'm vomiting my guts out."

"Charming," he said sarcastically and kissed her cheek. "I want to stay though. I promise you." He snuggled down under the covers and held Lily close to him, his hand brushing against her stomach. "That's our baby in there."

"Yeah and it's doing mommy's head in already," Lily laughed, yawning a little.

"Seven more months to go," Ethan said, giving her another kiss. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Lily nodded and rolled over onto her side, resting her head against his chest. Ethan smiled and stroked her hair and kissed her temple, watching her as she slept.


	9. Buying Gifts

**ETWentHome: Yeah no one likes being sick. I love supportive Ethan :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Aw thanks, I thought so when I wrote it :)**

**Kerry243: Always nice to have new readers, thanks for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

Chapter Nine: Buying Gifts

"How far along are you?" Lily's patient asked her, gesturing towards the small baby bump. One of the things that Lily couldn't stand was personal and friendly conversation during an examination. She just wanted to treat the patient and discharge them as soon as possible.

"Four months," Lily sighed, shining the torch in the woman's eyes.

"My little boy would have been seven this year," the woman said, her smile fading.

"Would have been?" Lily asked, turning the torch off and putting it back into her pocket. "What happened to him?"

"He died unfortunately, about two years ago," she said. "He was out riding his bike and a truck ran a stop sign. I was really hoping that the doctors could save him but it was too late apparently. That's the reason I never like coming to hospital."

"Well, I don't think anyone really likes coming to hospital," Lily mentioned. "Just tilt your head back for me Angie."

Angie nodded, doing as Lily instructed.

"What was his name?" Lily asked.

"Adam," Angie told her. "Named after his granddad. Do you have any names in mind yet?"

"Not yet," Lily sighed, as she carried on the examination. "But I'll have my second scan pretty soon so I'll be able to find out the sex of the baby. It'll make things easier."

"You're barely showing," Angie laughed. "I was huge at four months but they said Adam was a big baby when he was born."

"Any other children?" Lily asked.

Angie shook her head. "No unfortunately. My husband wants to try for another but I...I don't want to..." She trailed off. "It'll just hurt too much," she added in a quiet voice. "Are you married?"

"No," Lily said, determined to get back to work. "These headaches," she continued. "Do you get them often?"

"At least twice every day," Angie said.

"Well." Lily brought out a pen and began flicking through Angie's notes. "I am going to send you for a CT scan, and we'll go from there."

"Am I okay?" Angie immediately started to panic. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Like I said, CT scan and we'll go from there," Lily said in a harsh tone. "I'll go and get that sorted for you straight away." Angie gulped nervously but nodded and Lily walked out and up to reception. "Can I use the phone?" She asked Louise who nodded, whilst in the middle of typing away on her computer. Lily thanked her and dialed, holding the phone to her ear. "Hi. Can I get a CT scan sorted for Mrs Rose in Cubicle 9 please? Okay thank you," she said and hung up the phone.

"How are you feeling?" Louise asked.

"Me?" Lily asked.

"You are the only pregnant one around here," Louise laughed. "And I'm not counting patients. Has the sickness stopped?"

"Slightly," Lily said. "Not as bad as it used to be. I swear I was in the bathroom 24/7 before."

"Ethan was telling everyone that you have your second scan soon," Louise said.

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "We get to find out the sex of the baby so we're both rather excited."

"And you've both agreed that you're going to find out the sex, have you?" Louise asked.

Lily nodded. "We want to know so we can get everything prepared. Colour of the nursery, name ideas, stuff like that. Ethan seems more excited than I do though. I guess I'm still thinking about pushing a seven pound baby out of my..."

"Whoa!" Cal cut her off, walking over and shaking his head. "I don't want to hear lady talk, thank you very much. Stuff like that really grosses me out."

"Then why are you even here Caleb?" Louise asked. "Lily and I were having a girly chat."

"Ethan is looking for this one," Cal said, pointing towards Lily.

"Why?" Lily asked, frowning at him.

"Well, let me think..." Cal said in quite a sarcastic voice. "He is the father of your baby." Lily just rolled her eyes at his tone. "No, he said he has a present for you or something."

"Oooo," Louise said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up," Lily muttered. "Where is he?"

"Outside," Cal said. Lily nodded and headed outside to see Ethan leaning against the wall.

"What's up?" She asked. "Cal said you had a present for me or something."

"I do indeed," Ethan said, handing her a plastic bag.

Lily took it from him and rummaged in it, confused. She then sighed and pursed her lips together, glaring up at him. "Indigestion tablets?"

"Hey, you said that you needed some," Ethan reminded her, placing an arm round her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "Did you not ask me earlier if I could pop out and pick some up?"

"I did," Lily said, whacking him with the bag. "But I didn't really think of them as a present, thank you very much."

"There's also a bar of chocolate in there," he said, kissing her again but this time on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said, nuzzling into his chest. "Just really bad indigestion, but I have the tablets now and a lovely bar of chocolate to wash them down with."

"Am I just the best boyfriend or what?" Ethan said.

"Hmmm, you're alright," Lily teased. He wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed the top of her hair, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "I'm kidding," Lily giggled. "More than alright."

"Good," Ethan said. "Come on. Back to work."

"You're distracting me," Lily whined. "And you need to be going back to work as well."

"Hey, I have just been on an errand for you," he chuckled. "I do have five minutes of my break left though."

"Really?" Lily asked. "What could we possibly get done in five minutes?"

"Hmm, I wonder," Ethan said, holding her close to him and passionately kissing her on the lips. "I want to take you away somewhere."

"Where?" Lily asked.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. "Wherever you like," he replied. "The beach? Somewhere nice, somewhere where we can just relax and snuggle."

"Sounds good to me," Lily said. "I do really have to get back to work now, but let me know an update on that little offer. Okay? I'll check my diary." Ethan nodded and gave her one more kiss, before she headed back into the ED.

Sighing heavily to himself, Ethan leaned back against the wall and took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He smiled proudly to himself and opened up the box to reveal the small diamond ring inside.


	10. Girl or Boy?

**Paradoxilla: Haha oh yes! :D**

**Kerry243: Haha I'm sorry. I bet your colleagues were like what is she laughing at and you were just like yay Lily and Ethan, Lily and Ethan :)**

**ETWentHome: I think we all know what a ring could mean :)**

**CBloom2: *GASP* that would be awful if that happened! Let's hope it doesn't :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Indeed :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Yay, Cheshire cat smile :)**

Chapter Ten: Girl or Boy?

Ethan walked into the staff room to see Cal sitting on the sofa. He was fiddling on his mobile whilst sipping at a cup of coffee every now and then. He took a deep breath and shut the door, walking over to his older brother.

"Can you help me with something?" He asked.

"What's up?" Cal asked, without looking up from his phone.

"Over here," Ethan said. "I want your full attention."

Cal groaned and shoved his phone into his pocket. He placed his coffee on the table and walked over to stand in front of Ethan. "What?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"I um...I have this..." Ethan stuttered, pulling the box out of his pocket and showing Cal the ring inside. "For Lily."

"You're going to propose to Lily?" Cal asked, his eyes widening. "What makes you think she'll say yes?"

"Shut up," Ethan snapped at him. "I'm already nervous as hell. What if she doesn't want to marry me?"

"I was teasing," Cal said, suddenly feeling bad. "Of course she'll say yes. She's pregnant with your child for goodness sake. Are you sure about this though? I didn't realise you were that serious."

"I love her," Ethan said. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. It may seem crazy but I...I just know, okay? She's the only woman I want to marry. No one else, just her."

"Sweet," Cal said. "So, what do you need my help with?"

"I'm scared," Ethan admitted. "I was hoping that you um...you'd step in for Lily for me, pretend to be her so I can practice proposing."

"Couldn't you get a girl to do this?" Cal whined.

"You're my brother," Ethan said. "Please Caleb. It'll mean a lot. I kind of didn't want anyone else to know until...If Lily had said yes."

Cal nodded. "Sure," he sighed. "You can practice with me."

"Okay..." Ethan took a deep breath and looked Cal in the eyes. "So...Um...Lily. I...I love you..."

"Do you have to do a speech?" Cal asked, feeling absolutely mortified. "Dude, no."

"I have to or it won't seem real," Ethan said. "Just shut up for two minutes. It won't last long."

"This is so weird," Cal complained and rolled his eyes, but he allowed Ethan to continue anyway.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Ethan rambled and knelt down on one knee, holding the ring up to Cal. "Will you marry me?" He asked, just as the door opened and Lily walked in.

Her eyes dropped to Ethan on the floor and then to Cal who was smiling down on him. She shut the door behind him and Ethan quickly hid the ring behind his back before scrambling to his feet.

"What is going on?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Cal lied, without turning round. He was too scared to see the look on her face.

"Sure looks like something because I just walked in to see my boyfriend proposing to his brother," Lily said and folded her arms across her chest. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Gross." Ethan grimaced and adjusted his glasses.

"Right well um..." Lily fiddled with her glasses, not sure what to say. "Could you two continue your little incest love fest later on? Ethan, we need to be somewhere."

"Right," Ethan said, subtly shoving the ring back into his pocket. "We do."

"Where are you going?" Cal asked.

"Baby scan," Ethan said, following Lily to the door. "We're going to find out the sex. God, I'm so excited."

"Don't worry," Lily said, winking at Cal. "I'll be back with your fiancé later," she added and shut the door behind them. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

"No," Ethan said with a smile and wrapped his arm round her. "Only that I love you and I'm very excited to find out if we have a son or a daughter. What would you like?"

"I don't mind." Lily shrugged her shoulders. "But I'd really like a little girl."

"Me too," Ethan said, as they headed up the stairs to the maternity ward.

* * *

"Ethan. I'm kind of scared," Lily said as she lay on a bed. She reached out and gave Ethan's hand a gentle squeeze. He was sat beside the bed, smiling at her. "What if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"Don't be scared," he comforted and caressed her cheek softly. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. She gulped nervously and squeezed his hand even tighter.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Let's have a look then," the doctor said as she squeezed the jell onto Lily's stomach. Lily winced at how cold it was and looked towards the screen. "Baby seems to be developing really nicely. Were you two interested in knowing the sex?"

Ethan and Lily both nodded in unison, tears pricking their eyes. "Yes please," Ethan answered politely. "We'd like to know."

"Okay," the doctor said. "It looks like you're going to be the proud parents of a baby girl."

"Oh my god," Lily squealed as Ethan leaned down to hug her. "Just like we wanted."

"Did you want the DVD?" The doctor asked and Lily nodded, still unable to speak. She was lost for words. "Okay. I'll get that sorted for you and let you have a minute," she said and left the room.

"I'm so happy right now," Ethan sobbed into Lily's shoulder. "We're going to have a daughter."

"I know," Lily said, also in tears. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"I love you so much right now," Ethan said and leaned in slowly to share a passionate kiss with the woman he loved.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys :) **


	11. The Proposal

**Tanith Panic: It was :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Haha I had to add a bit of humour in there and thought that scene would be quite funny :)**

**ETWentHome: Yeah, I can picture them with a daughter. It will spoil it but I'm sure she has her suspicions :)**

**Paradoxilla: Yeah and thank you :)**

**niamhmcshane22: I do need to update this story more often :)**

**smish123: Thank you. Mine will certainly not be ending sad. Although I write them sometimes, I hate sad endings. I don't know really. I try to wait until I finish one before posting another but sometimes I can't wait to type up an idea :)**

Chapter Eleven: The Proposal

"I love the beach," Lily said excitably, as she climbed out of the car. "I haven't been in ages though. I went once as a child but my parents were always more focused on homework and studies. I was never allowed any fun, unlike my friends." Ethan smiled lovingly at Lily as she rambled on about how much she loved the beach. It was as if she was a kid again. "You've gone quiet," Lily said, turning to check if Ethan was still there.

"I was just listening," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "So picnic or walk first?"

"It's only ten o'clock," Lily pointed out, glancing at her watch.

"Well you're pregnant and you eat like a horse at the moment," he said jokingly, wrapping an arm round her. "I wasn't sure if you fancied lunch earlier."

"I do not!" Lily squealed, punching him on the shoulder. "And isn't the expression eat like a pig?"

Ethan just shrugged his shoulders, keeping his arm round her. "I don't know."

"So tell me..." Lily began as they started to walk along the beach. "Why did you want to take me here then? I mean don't get me wrong, it's lovely but I just wondered what brought it up."

"Well, I love you and we're having a baby together," he said and kissed her on the lips before pulling away. "Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"I suppose," Lily giggled. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure." Ethan nodded at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you scared?" Lily asked him. "About being parents? We've never done it before and..."

"I am," Ethan cut her off. "I'm terrified. But that's completely natural. Every parent goes through this with their first baby, it's normal." Lily hung her head and nodded faintly. "What are you most scared of?"

"What if we're not good enough?" Lily whispered. "What if we're absolutely terrible parents?"

"We'll learn things," Ethan reassured her. "And we won't be terrible parents. I promise you."

"I'm also really scared of giving birth," Lily confessed quietly and looked him in the eyes. "I've seen the movies Ethan. And we're doctors, I've witnessed patients giving birth and it terrifies me. I'm so bad with pain and women say it's the most painful experience to go through."

"I'd say getting kicked in the nuts is more painful," Ethan said.

"Listen to me!" Lily yelled and whacked him again. "Please Ethan. I'm just feeling so scared."

"Listen," Ethan soothed and rubbed small circles up and down her back. "You don't need to be scared. I'll be there with you and you can have pain relief. I promise that you'll be absolutely fine. You don't need to be scared."

"Thanks," Lily thanked him and rested her head against her chest. "Time seems to be flying, and I'm fat."

"Shut up," Ethan chuckled, holding her close and stroking her hair. "We'll get there. We're just new at this."

"Thank you," Lily thanked him again, managing a small smile. "You always know how to cheer me up and that is why I love you."

"I love you too," Ethan said, smiling down at her and kissing her. "Come in the sea with me?"

Lily giggled and shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied. "I do not do swimming and we haven't even got swimming costumes with us. Besides, I'm not wearing one with this bump."

"We don't have to swim," Ethan said, taking her hand and leading her towards the water. "Just paddle. Come on."

"You do know I don't even know how to swim right?" Lily reminded him, but allowed him to drag her down to the water's edge anyway. "I never learnt."

"This is the shallow end," Ethan said and jumped into the water without even taking his shoes off. He then splashed Lily, causing her to get completely drenched.

"You are crazy!" Lily squealed. "Fully clothed, shoes on and you're splashing me." Ethan chuckled and raced over, struggling to run in the waves and wrapped his arms round Lily's neck. "It's so quiet today."

"Because we've come during school time," Ethan said, kissing her cheek. "Come on. I want to tell you something."

"Here?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ankle deep in water?"

"Yeah," Ethan said, taking Lily's hands in his. "I love you," he said. "You know that, right?" Lily nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly. "And we're having a baby together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's how much I love you."

"That's sweet," Lily replied in a quiet voice, her face turning ten different shades of red. "I feel the same."

"Good..." Ethan said awkwardly, hoping that that would make his question a little bit easier to ask. "I've just really liked you ever since I started working at the ED. You were sharp with the patients, strict, no sense of humour..."

"I hope you're going somewhere with this," Lily interrupted.

"I am," Ethan laughed and carried on. "What I'm saying is that I...I liked all of that stuff about you. No one else did but that was what made me fall in love with you and I...I am so glad that we had that accidental one night stand or I wouldn't be here saying this stuff."

"I didn't know you felt that way," Lily said. "How come you never asked me out before?"

"I guess I was scared," he admitted shyly. "I do love you though Lily." Lily nodded and smiled, tears pricking her eyes. "So I...I'm just going to get to the point..." He pulled the small box from his pocket and got down on one knee in the rushing water, his jeans getting immediately damp. "Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box up so that Lily could see the ring.

"Oh my god..." Lily whispered, chewing on her nails. She could barely speak but she nodded her head. "Yes," she finally answered his question. "Yes. I will marry you."

**Hehe I hope you enjoyed the lovely, romantic chapter :) **


	12. Cravings and Kicks

**Tanith Panic: Yeah. I had trouble thinking of a nice setting for their proposal haha :)**

**CBloom2: Exactly! I'd certainly say yes if he proposed to me :)**

**ETWentHome: Haha. I know how much you love Lily and Ethan cuteness. Thank you :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Thanks. I love writing some cute scenes :)**

Chapter Twelve: Cravings and Kicks

"Lily, that ring is huge!" Robyn squealed with excitement as Lily showed off her new engagement ring at work. "I am so jealous right now. Can I try it on?" Robyn begged, smiling from ear to ear.

"No you cannot," Lily scoffed. "And yes it is huge. He's a doctor after all."

"So, how did he propose then?" Rita asked. "Did he have a plane fly across the sky and write will you marry me in the clouds?"

"Nothing that fancy," Lily laughed. "It was just nice and simple, you know? We were walking along the beach talking and then he did a lovely speech about how much he loved me. He then just got down on one knee in the water and proposed."

"And you had no idea he was going to?" Robyn asked.

"Well..." Lily smiled and looked towards Cal. "I had a bit of an idea. I walked in on Ethan proposing to Cal the other day. It looked weird at first but now I realise he was just practicing."

"I didn't want to get involved," Cal defended and raised his hands. "But as the caring, older brother I am I did it to help Ethan out."

"So you're going to have a baby and you're engaged," Robyn said. "It's all working out for you, isn't it?"

Lily nodded, feeling happy for the first time in ages. "Yeah, it is," she answered. "I'm so excited. I kind of want the pregnancy part to be over now. My little girl is just kicking me constantly. It's cute at first but then it really starts to hurt."

"I want to feel," Robyn gasped and placed a hand on Lily's bump.

Lily raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. "I don't think she does it on demand though, Robyn," she said.

"It will be amazing when you have her though," Rita said.

"She's going to be the most beautiful baby ever," Lily said, sounding like an excited child.

"She'll be the baby of the ED," Robyn said. "We should set up a playroom for her here."

"I don't think Connie will be too pleased about that." Rita laughed. "So, who is the godmother going to be then?" She asked. "I mean, Cal will probably be the godfather. Right? What about her godmother?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders but glanced across at Robyn. Robyn, realising what she was getting at automatically squealed and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

"Whatever happens..." Rita giggled. "She'll have a whole ton of aunties and uncles."

Lily laughed as Ethan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. He smiled and kissed her cheek, gently caressing her baby bump so that he could feel his little girl kick.

"Hey fiancé," he said with a smile. "How are we doing?"

"Back at ya," Lily giggled and turned round to kiss him. "And I'm doing fine, so is our daughter. She's been kicking like crazy today."

"I can tell," Ethan chuckled, his hand remaining on Lily's stomach. "Connie's asked me to go on some public speaking trip at another hospital."

"Are you going to go?" Lily asked and Ethan nodded. "I didn't get an invite."

"Because you're pregnant," Ethan laughed. "I think Connie was just thinking of you. It's only me, Ash and Tess anyway."

"So Connie's not going?" Lily asked. "But she's making you go?"

"She doesn't think the ED will run smoothly if she goes," Ethan said, doing an impression of Connie. "So she thought that it'd be best to keep things running here and send us lot off on the trip. I don't mind, should be quite fun."

"Well be careful," Lily said, kissing him on the lips again.

Ethan smiled and kissed her back before looking up and catching sight of everyone staring at them. "Do you mind?" He asked them.

"Just ignore them," Lily told him. "Have you got any money on you?"

"Why?" Ethan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am starving," Lily said. "I was going to go to the sweet machine. I could do with a chocolate bar."

"You and your chocolate," Ethan joked, handing her a couple of pounds. "I want the change please."

"Don't worry, I will get you your change," she teased. "And it's not me who wants the chocolate, is it? It's the baby."

"Excuses." Ethan kissed her again and Lily hurried off.

"You two are so cute together," Rita said, beaming from ear to ear. "Are you excited about being a dad?"

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "But also kind of nervous. It's coming round really fast and Lily's getting really scared about the birth part of it."

"Can you blame her?" Robyn scoffed. "It's the most painful thing in the world for women."

"You'll both be amazing parents," Rita said. "And you have us lot to help you out if you need it, not that you will."

"Thanks guys," Ethan thanked them. "That really means a lot to me, me and Lily. And I know for a fact that our daughter is going to be so spoilt and loved by everybody here."


	13. It Begins

**Gillian Kearney Fan: He really is a sweetheart, I love him :)**

**Paradoxilla: Haha we'll see and they are so in love, we just need them together in the show now :) **

**smish123: Thank you :)**

**CBloom2: Haha oh no, let's see what happens :)**

**ETWentHome: Maybe ;) haha thanks for your review :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Hehe :)**

Chapter Thirteen: It Begins

"Lily was so angry that she wasn't able to come today," Ethan chuckled as he drove down the country road. Tess was sat in the passenger seat and Ash was sat in the back reading the map.

"Was she not able to come then?" Tess asked.

"Connie wouldn't let her," Ethan said. "I agree with her. She's due in like six weeks and her maternity leave starts soon anyway."

"Probably a good idea she didn't come then," Ash agreed with a small sigh.

* * *

"I do not feel well," Lily complained, walking over to the reception desk and leaning against it. Rita glanced up from the patients notes that she was looking at and eyed Lily up and down. "What?" Lily glared at her, taking a seat on a chair. "My back is killing me and the baby is kicking really hard."

"When are you due?" Rita asked.

"Six weeks," Lily groaned, hissing in pain. "Um...When's Ethan coming back?"

"Around three," Rita said. "Why?"

Lily shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Just wondered," she whispered.

"Sure you're not in labor?" Cal asked, walking over and Rita shot him a death glare. "What?" Cal asked. "I was just wondering."

"It's not in labor." Lily shook her head and rubbed at her sweaty forehead. "Like I said, I'm not due for another six weeks. It...It's probably just Braxton hicks contractions, or false labor. That tends to happen nearer the due date." She winced and hunched over the desk, rubbing at her stomach.

"I um...I might go and get Connie..." Robyn said and hurried off.

"I really am fine," Lily tried to tell her but she'd already gone.

Robyn soon came back with Connie and Connie sprung straight into doctor mode. "Okay. Where does it hurt Lily?" She asked and Lily just gestured awkwardly to her stomach. "Okay and how many weeks do you have left?"

"Six," Lily gasped in pain.

"Okay. Let's sit you down," Connie said, guiding her carefully to a cubicle. Lily faintly nodded and sat down on the bed, wincing in pain. "Relax," Connie calmed her.

"It's nothing," Lily gasped. "Honestly."

"Whatever you say, but we have to keep an eye on it," Connie told her.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time," Lily said, close to crying.

"This is about you and the baby Lily," Connie said. Lily screamed out in pain and leaned forwards, gripping onto Connie's blouse for dear life. "Lily," Connie soothed, trying to prise the junior doctor off of her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lily yelled. "Nothing is wrong."

"I'm finding that hard to believe right now," Connie said, rubbing small circles up and down Lily's back.

"Please keep doing that," Lily gasped, moving Connie's hand to a different area on her back.

"Um...Okay then..." Connie said, continuing to rub her back. "Like that?"

Lily nodded. "Yes." She nodded. "Like that. Oh god!"

"Lily," Connie said in a comforting voice, continuing to rub her back. "There is a possibility you are going into labor."

"No!" Lily yelled. "I'm not due yet!"

"Babies can come early," Connie said. "You know that!"

"Not this one," Lily told her. "This can't happen now."

"Okay. Just relax," Connie soothed, carrying on with rubbing Lily's back.

Lily hummed in approval and took deep breaths, tears pricking her eyes. "I want Ethan," she sobbed. "Please get him back here. If...If I am in labor, I need Ethan at my side. Please."

"Do you want me to call Tess?" Connie asked, knowing that Ethan wouldn't be able to answer his phone if he was driving. Lily nodded thankfully at her, tears streaming down her face. "Okay darling. I'll need to stop rubbing your back though." Lily nodded, as Rita walked into the cubicle.

"Is she okay?" Rita asked, rushing in.

Connie smiled reassuringly at Lily and made her way over to Rita. "She's definitely in labor," she whispered quietly in Rita's ear. "I'm just going to give Tess a ring, see if they can turn round and come back. Stay with her?" Rita nodded, as Connie walked out of the cubicle to ring Tess.

"Connie!" Zoe yelled, hurring over in her heels. "What's going on? Robyn said Lily was having pains."

"Trust Robyn to be the one to gossip, Doctor Hanna," Connie said with a smile. "She's in labor. I'm ringing Tess, Rita's comforting Lily. Just keep everyone away and you're in charge of the team. I'm going to have to stay with Lily."

"She's six weeks early," Zoe stated.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Doctor Hanna," Connie said sarcastically.

"You're right. Sorry," Zoe said heavily. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Like I said, you're in charge of the team," Connie said in a rush. "Just keep them working, make sure they stay away. It'll be fine."

"Call if you need any help," Zoe said.

"I won't," Connie muttered, dialling Tess's number and holding the phone to her ear. "Tess. It's Mrs Beauchamp. Can you hear me?"

"Just about," Tess yelled down the phone. "We're going down a country lane so we might lose signal. What's up?"

"We need you to turn the van round and come back," Connie said. "Lily has gone into labor and she's freaking out and wants Ethan. Look, I um...I never thought I'd say this but call St Stephens and tell them that we'll have to go another time."

"Okay," Tess said. "I'll let Ethan know. Thanks Connie."

"Keep him calm," Connie said. "I know she's six weeks early but she is absolutely fine. I don't want Ethan freaking out."

"Noted," Tess said. "Thanks Connie."

Connie hung up the phone and stuffed it back into her pocket before going into the cubicle where Lily was. Rita was sat beside her on the bed, squeezing her hand for moral support and talking to her for a distraction.

"Ethan's on his way," Connie said to the junior doctor. Lily was silent but just nodded thankfully at her. "Just keep breathing for me. In through the nose and out through the mouth," Connie coached. "And Lily?"

"What?" Lily cried, looking absolutely petrified.

Connie smiled a comforting smile at her and said, "you're going to be absolutely fine."

**Let me know what you think :) **


	14. Running Late

**ETWentHome: Hehe an exciting couple of chapters up ahead :)**

**Gillian Kearney Fan: I'm not that mean :)**

**LoisF: You'll soon find out what happens :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you and I'll try and post this chapter as soon as possible :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Haha thank you, glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**CBloom2: Yay and that would certainly be dramatic but also very sad and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write it haha :)**

**Tanith Panic: She can! Thanks for the review :)**

**timelords22: Thanks so much :)**

Chapter Fourteen: Running Late

"Okay," Tess sighed and turned to Ethan once she'd got off the phone with Connie. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Ethan took his eyes off of the road and glanced at Tess with a worried look, before getting back to concerntrating on his driving.

"Um...Bad news..." He stuttered.

"Okay, the bad news is that Lily has gone into labor..." Tess began.

"What?" Ethan practically yelled.

"The good news..." Tess interrupted in a loud voice. "Is that she is absolutely fine. Connie said to ring St Stephens, let them know we're not going and to turn round and head back. Lily's asking for you."

"She's early," Ethan said in a panicked voice. "She's early."

"Do you want me to drive?" Tess offered kindly. "You're freaking out Ethan. You're in no fit state."

"I'm fine," Ethan said. "I just need to get back to Lily."

"We know," Ash said, finally managing to get a word in. "There's a roundabout up here. You can turn around there."

* * *

"I need pain relief!" Lily screamed, leaning forwards on the bed. Cal was sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair to try and calm her down. Lily's contractions seemed to be getting stronger so she was unable to deny the fact that she was in labor anymore.

"Okay darling," Connie said and handed her the gas and air. "There you go. Just suck on that whenever you get a contraction. You're going to be fine."

"Could you go away?" Lily groaned, looking towards Cal.

"Why?" He scoffed. "I came to see if you were okay, if you needed me to hold your hand for a bit."

"No," Lily groaned, sucking some of the gas and air. "I don't want to hold anyone's hand but Ethan's."

"But Ethan isn't here right now and as his brother, I could maybe be the temporary hand holder," Cal pointed out, offering his hand to Lily.

"Fine," Lily gasped in pain and clutched Cal's hand tightly. "Thank you." She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and shifted uncomfortably. "God," she complained. "I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Don't worry. That's completely natural," Connie said to her.

"It's bloody annoying," Lily cursed. "That's what it is. Ah!"

"It's just the pressure of the baby," Connie said with a small smirk. "Now, how bad are the pains Lily?"

"They're...Okay..." Lily hissed through gritted teeth.

"Rate them on a scale of one to ten please?" Connie asked.

Lily gasped and looked at her. "Are you serious?" She questioned.

"I know it seems ridiculous..." Connie started. "But I have to keep track of these things and be aware of everything that's going on to keep the baby safe."

"Six maybe?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good girl Lily," Connie praised. "You're doing well."

"How do you feel?" Cal asked her, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through his hand.

"I'm tired," Lily gasped. "In pain and I really need the toilet."

"Um..." Cal shifted awkwardly. "That's...Unfortunate."

"Caleb..." Lily groaned in pain and removed her hand from his. "You're really not helping so please just go away." Cal's eyes widened as he stared at Lily in shock. "I'm sorry, okay?" Lily apologised, even though she sounded frustrated. "But I am in absolute agony and all I want is Ethan, so please just go."

"Fine," Cal sighed and rubbed Lily's shoulder. "Good luck though, yeah? You'll be fine."

"Whatever," Lily mumbled, taking some more of the gas and air as a contraction hit. Cal smiled comfortingly at her and left the room. "Where is he?" Lily sobbed, sitting up a bit. "Why isn't he here yet?"

"He'll be here soon," Connie reassured her. "I promise. He's on his way Lily."

"I don't know if I can do this," she whined, gritting her teeth in pain. "It really hurts. I may be a doctor but I'm no good with pain."

"You'll be okay," Connie said. "I'll be here. Ethan will be here. You'll be fine."

"Can I ask you something?" Lily asked and Connie nodded. "You know that patient I was dealing with earlier?" Connie looked at her in confusion and shook her head. "The elderly man with the head injury?"

"Oh yes." Connie nodded. "What about him?"

"He needed a CT scan," Lily said. "Is someone getting that sorted for him?"

Connie couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure they are," she said.

"But he was complaining of blurred vision as well," Lily mentioned. "Whoever is dealing with him should know that. Who um...Fuck, ow..." She winced in pain again. "Who is dealing with him?"

"I don't know," Connie sighed. "Probably Rita or someone. Just try and steer your mind away from work stuff Lily and focus all of your attention on your baby. Yeah?"

"I can't," Lily said. "I just need to know if someone is looking after him and if someone knows about the blurred vision and the CT scan."

"Our doctor's are professional and hard working," Connie said. She mentally kicked herself, having complimented her staff. It was pretty rare for her. "They'll look after him. In the meantime, focus on yourself."

* * *

"We're not going to make it in time," Ethan sighed heavily, whacking his head against the window. By now, Ash and Tess had both told him to sit back and relax whilst Ash drove so Ethan was sat in the passenger seat instead. "You should have just let me drive. I was fine."

"Ethan. You could have killed us," Ash pointed out quite harshly. "You were going way over the speed limit and you were clearly distracted. Just relax, we'll get there."

"Connie said that Lily isn't even at ten centimetres yet," Tess said, looking up from the text that she'd just received from Connie. "We'll make it back in time Ethan. Don't panic."

"I hope so," Ethan sighed and turned to look back out of the window. "I really hope so."


	15. The Birth

**ETWentHome: Yeah or Ethan could have caused quite a bad car crash. Not a good idea when his fiancé is in labor :) **

**CasualtyFanForever81: Lots of action was needed. Yeah poor Caleb haha. Thanks for your review :)**

**Tanith Panic: Thank you and yeah she's probably terrified as well, wanting Ethan desperately. Lots more to come :)**

**Tato Potato: Thanks :) **

Chapter Fifteen: The Birth

"Lily!" Ethan yelled at the top of his lungs as he hurried through the doors of the ED, stumbling over his feet as he went. He struggled to slip his jacket on, as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Ethan!" Robyn squealed with delight. "You made it!"

"Where's Lily?" Ethan gasped for breath, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She and Max both gestured towards the room that Lily was in and Ethan raced off without another word. He burst through the door to her room and almost knocked straight into Connie as he rushed to hug and kiss Lily.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lily shouted, squeezing her eyes shut in pain, as she sucked on some more of the gas and air. "It really hurts," she sobbed, resting his head against his chest. "Please make it stop."

"I really wish I could beautiful," Ethan soothed, stroking her hair and holding her hand. "I really wish I could. I mean, I wish I was a seahorse."

"What?" Lily asked, whilst Connie just glanced at him oddly.

"Well..." Ethan looked up to Connie. "With seahorses, it's the um...the male that carries the baby so..."

"Ethan..." Lily gasped out. "Please stop talking. I love you and everything but...Just shut up."

"Sorry," Ethan apologised quietly, biting his lip. "How are you doing anyway?"

"Very well thank you," Lily said sarcastically. "I mean I'm not in pain or anything and it's actually quite a lovely, relaxing experience. I'm extremely comfortable and I don't need to pee at all so I'm doing brilliantly."

"Okay, point taken," Ethan muttered and rolled his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier."

"Where were you?" Lily asked him, tears streaming down his face.

"I tried to get here as soon as I could," Ethan said. "We were literally halfway there, had to turn around and everything. I'm here though, I'm just glad I didn't miss the birth of my baby." He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Me too." Lily nodded faintly. "I...I can't do it without you here."

"I bet you could have," Ethan encouraged her. "You're the strongest woman I know. You can do anything." Lily shook her head and gasped out in pain, screaming out as a contraction hit. "Sssshh," Ethan soothed her. "Squeeze my hand. It's okay. you're okay. I'm here now." He held Lily's hand as tightly as he could and looked to Connie. "How much longer?" He asked.

"Not much longer," Connie said. "She's at about eight centimetres so the pain will be getting worst for her unfortunately. You got here just in time."

"You're not going to leave are you?" Lily said through gritted teeth, holding Ethan close to her.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Ethan comforted. "You just keep sucking on that gas and air, okay? That'll ease the pain for you."

Lily nodded, having another suck of it. "Ooh god," she gasped. "This kid is so grounded when it gets out of me."

"You can't ground her," Ethan chuckled.

"Well, I'm not doing this again that's for sure," Lily mentioned and she seemed quite certain about that. "Oh my god! It hurts!" Her voice suddenly sounded panicked. "Why is she early Ethan? What if something's wrong?"

"Hey. I'm sure everything is fine," Ethan reassured her. "Don't worry about that. She's in the best possible care."

"Ethan's right Lily," Connie put in. "Everything will be fine and your baby girl is going to be well looked after. I promise you." Lily nodded, trying her best to believe them.

"Don't look like that honey," Ethan said to Lily. "I promise our baby will be fine."

"I hope you're right," lily sighed.

Ethan smiled and kissed her knuckles. "I am," he said.

Lily smiled back. Her smile soon disappeared though as she gasped in pain and squeezed Ethan's hand. Ethan gasped back and started fretting over her straight away.

"She's okay, Ethan," Connie said. "Relax. Everything's fine. Just trust me."

Ethan nodded and looked doubtfully at Lily. Lily soon recovered from the burst of pain and looked at him weakly. She tried to smile and reassure him and he just smiled back and rubbed his thumb over her hand comfortingly.

"Really hurts," she whimpered and Ethan nodded, not really understanding how she felt but knowing that it couldn't be easy for her. "Please make it stop."

"Okay Lily, you're at ten centimetres," Connie told her. "Time to meet your daughter."

"No," Lily sobbed and shook her head. "I'm scared. God, it hurts!" She screamed, clenching her teeth together and leaning forwards. She gripped Ethan's hand as tightly as she could, screaming with every push she took.

"I know it's hard Lily but try not to scream," Connie said. "You need all your energy for pushing."

"Trying!" Lily yelled, clutching Ethan's hand for dear life. "We're not doing this again," she ordered as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Is the pain really that bad?" Ethan asked, stroking her sweaty hair.

Lily groaned, half in pain and half in frustration. Ethan took over holding the gas and air for her and offered her some to suck. She nodded and took it straight away, trying to do as much as possible to make the pain stop.

"Hmm," Lily whimpered, as more pain shot through her. "She's not coming out."

"Give her time Lily," Connie soothed. "Your first baby always takes the longest. It's a well known fact."

"Ethan, hand..." Lily sobbed out, reaching for his comfort. Ethan nodded with a smile and offered his hand to her again, letting her squeeze it as hard as she needed. "My god!" Lily let out a blood-curling scream of pain and collapsed on the bed in floods of tears.

"Head's out," Connie encouraged from the end of the bed. "You're doing brilliantly Lily. Really well."

"Do I have to push again?" Lily panted. She had beads of sweat running down her forehead and her hair was a sticky, tangled mess. Connie nodded, feeling sorry for her. She knew all too well about the pain of childbirth from previous experience. Lily began breathing heavily, keeping hold of Ethan's hand the entire time before gasping for air and pushing again. "I'm so tired," she whispered, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

"You can sleep afterwards, yeah?" Ethan promised, kneeling down on the floor. "As soon as this is over and we have our little girl, you can sleep as long as you like."

"Oh god." Lily squeezed her eyes shut and leaned forwards to push again. Ethan kept his hand in hers, encouraging her with comforting words for the entire time. "Is she out yet?"

"Almost," Connie said. "She's coming slowly darling. Just keep going, you're doing really well."

"Can I see?" Ethan asked. Lily faintly nodded and let go of his hand, now struggling to breathe. Ethan walked slowly to the edge of the bed and Connie moved aside. "Oh my god," Ethan said, feeling tears form in his eyes. "This is amazing Lily. Keep going, you're doing well."

"Does...Does she look okay?" She panted.

"Better than okay," Ethan said, rushing to her side again and taking hold of her hand. "Amazing. She's got a full set of hair as well. Come on gorgeous, just a few more pushes and I'm sure she'll be out. You can do this, remember? You're Lily Chao. You can do anything."

"Okay. Push again for me Lily," Connie coached. "This should get her out. As hard as you can, okay?"

Lily nodded and squeezed her eyes shut again. She pushed as hard as she possibly could, screaming and gasping at every breath she took. Soon, a baby's cry filled the air and she collapsed back on the pillows.

"She's out," Ethan whispered. "She's out Lils. You did it."

"Oh my god," Lily sobbed, not quite believing that she'd managed it. "Is she okay?"

"I'm just going to check her over quickly," Connie said. "Because she was early and she is rather small."

"Do you think she's okay?" Lily asked, leaning her head against Ethan's chest in tears. They both watched as Connie lay her down on a table and checked her over.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ethan comforted.

"But she's all alone and she's crying," Lily mentioned.

"She's not alone," Ethan said. "Connie's with her and I'm sure she'll help. And crying is a good thing, it means she's okay." Lily nodded as Connie walked over with the baby wrapped in a blanket. "She's so small," Lily cried, taking her carefully.

"That's it. Support her head," Connie said. "Well done. She's lovely."

"She's tiny," Lily said.

"I can't believe it," Ethan said, peering over at his daughter with tears streaming down his face. "We're parents."

**Took me absolutely ages to write this chapter, mainly because it's a big chapter for the story and I wanted to make it perfect haha. I hope you enjoyed it guys :) I already know what they're going to call their daughter and the name will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	16. Visitors

**Tato Potato: Thank you :)**

**CBloom2: Yep lots of that to come :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Hehe indeed :)**

**ETWentHome: It is, glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Not cheeky at all. You shall get some :)**

**Tanith Panic: Thanks. I love descriptive writing :)**

**theverystuffoflife: Thank you. It was really hard to write this chapter because I wanted it to be realistic :)**

Chapter Sixteen: Visitors

Ethan and Connie exited Lily's room to see everybody eagerly waiting for news on Lily and the baby. Ethan smiled and held back his happy tears, noticing the ecstatic looks on everyone's faces.

"She's here," Ethan told them. Immediately, everyone squealed and cheered and raced over to embrace him in a hug. "She's beautiful."

"Can we see her?" Robyn asked excitably.

"Lily's quite sore and tired at the moment," Ethan told her. "So she's just having cuddles with her in bed, but you can see her as soon as possible."

"Have we got a name?" Rita asked, nudging his arm.

Ethan nodded. "Isla Samantha Hardy," he said.

"It's lovely," Louise said with a smile on her face.

Ethan smiled and turned to Cal. "Do you want to come and have a quick look, seeing as you are now an uncle?" Cal looked shocked and quite nervous. "Come on. I know you don't do babies but she is your niece."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Cal scoffed but followed Ethan back to Lily's room. "I love babies." Lily was sat up in bed cradling Isla in a pink blanket. "Hi Ice Princess," Cal greeted but Lily just smiled at him wearily.

"It's just Cal at the moment," Ethan said and kissed Lily on the lips whilst rubbing her back. "I know you're tired."

"Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked Cal quietly.

"Um..." Cal shifted awkwardly. "Shouldn't Ethan be the first, as her dad and all?"

"I've already had my turn," Ethan laughed. "Don't be nervous. Just be gentle and support her head. There's nothing to it."

"Okay," Cal sighed and clicked his fingers before rubbing his hands together. "I can do this. I can hold a baby. Pass her over." Lily laughed and shook her head as she carefully passed her new-born daughter over to her uncle. "Wow, she's tiny."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, perching on the edge of Lily's bed and wrapping an arm round her. "She's going to break some hearts when she's older."

"When are the others coming in?" Lily asked Ethan.

"Later I assume," Ethan said. "I thought you might have wanted some sleep first. You seem exhausted."

"Nah." Lily shrugged her shoulders and yawned. "I don't mind if the others want to come and have a look. I'll probably just fall asleep anyway." Ethan nodded and rubbed her arm, looking towards his brother who seemed to have Isla settled comfortably in his arms.

"She likes you," Ethan said.

"She's asleep on me," Cal chuckled. "I don't want to wake her."

"You're doing good," Lily said, shifting to a more comfortable position. "I'm going to need a shower," she whispered to Ethan. "I absolutely stink and I feel horrible."

"Don't be silly," Ethan laughed and stroked her hair. "You're beautiful." Cal smiled at them both and gently handed Isla over to Ethan. "Hey there princess," he cooed, kissing her on the head. She gurgled and yawned but kept her eyes closed. "She looks just like you Lily," he said but got no response. He glanced over and saw that Lily had rolled onto her side and was fast asleep. "She's exhausted," Ethan whispered, standing up from the bed.

"Bless her," Cal laughed and patted Ethan on the shoulder. "You did well bro. Turns out you're not a complete failure after all."

"Thanks," Ethan scoffed. "I think."

"Are you going to stay in here?" Cal asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah," he said and looked down at his sleeping daughter. "I'm going to have cuddles and keep Lily company. She may be asleep but I don't want her waking up alone. Besides, if Isla starts crying..."

"You don't need to explain yourself," Cal said with a smile. "See you later. Well done."

"Thank you," Ethan thanked him, as Cal left the room. "Hey beautiful," Ethan soothed Isla as she began to stir in his arms. "Daddy's here. It's okay. Ssshh." He sat down in the chair and let Isla grab his finger. She stared up at him with watery eyes and coughed, letting out a small gurgle. "I've got you," Ethan said, bouncing her lightly. "I've got you."

* * *

"She really is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," Rita said, peering over the top of the cot at Isla who was sound asleep. Lily was taking a quick shower so Ethan had invited everyone in to look at Isla.

"I know, isn't she?" Ethan said. "I know I'm her dad so I have to say it, so it sounds nice hearing someone else say it too."

"How's Lily doing?" Robyn asked.

"She's aching in places," Ethan said. "But she's slept and she's just taking a shower so she'll probably feel better in a couple of hours. She was getting stressed earlier though."

"Why?" Max laughed.

"Because we tried feeding Isla earlier and because Lily obviously hasn't breastfed before, Connie was helping but Isla wouldn't latch on for some reason and..."

"Dude!" Cal yelled. "Information. Keep it on the down low, yeah?"

"Sorry," Ethan apologised. "Isla basically wasn't taking the milk. Connie says it takes some babies a while to get used to it though."

"Yeah she will," Robyn agreed.

The door to the bathroom attached opened and Lily soon came out, dressed in a set of clean pyjamas and a clean dressing gown. Her hair was wet but she just let it hung loose around her shoulders.

"Hi guys," she said, feeling a lot happier than she was earlier.

"You've cheered up," Ethan said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I told you, I just needed a shower," Lily said. "I've just had a baby Ethan for crying out loud. I was hot, I was tired and I absolutely stunk so excuse me for being miserable."

"Sorry," Ethan said and kissed her. "I was just saying, don't get all baby hormones on me now." Lily whacked him round the arm but managed a small smile anyway. "Our little angel is being spoilt already anyway."

"Thanks for the balloon guys," Lily thanked them, looking at the 'It's a Girl' balloon that was tied to the bed.

"This is from us as well," Lofty said and handed her a congratulations card.

"Thank you," Lily said, opening it up so that she and Ethan could read all of the signatures. "Thanks. It's lovely."

"So when do you get to go home?" Robyn asked.

"Connie says hopefully tomorrow," Lily said, resting her head against Ethan's chest. "And then we both get some time off to spend with our gorgeous princess."

"Aww guys," Cal said, grinning from ear to ear. "I prefer prince but..."

"Not you, you idiot," Ethan said sternly, rubbing Lily's back. He laughed and turned to Lily. "If someone had told me five years ago that now I'd be happily engaged to the woman I love with a beautiful baby girl I would have told them to shut up because that's impossible."

"Yeah?" Lily laughed.

Ethan kissed her. "Yeah," he replied. "But if you really believe, turns out anything is possible."

**Lots more family time to come guys :)**


	17. Home

**CasualtyFanForever81: Hehehe and I already have an idea in my mind about that :)**

**theverystuffoflife: Isla is one of my favourite names. He is, haha. I bet Cal is terrified of babies bless him and yeah I tend to write, sad angsty stories usually :)**

**Gillian Kearney Fan: Thank you :) **

**ETWentHome: They do. Lots of family moments to come :)**

**Tato Potato: Aww thank you, glad that you liked it :)**

**CBloom2: Haha Cal is going to be an amazing uncle :)**

Chapter Seventeen: Home

"Comfy?" Ethan asked as he got Lily settled down on the sofa. Lily faintly nodded her head, lying down to try and get into a comfortable position. She was still tired and she still felt a bit sore. Isla lay in the bassinet by the door, sound asleep. "She's amazing, isn't she?" Ethan said, glancing across at her. "I was thinking we should contact your parents. They can come and see her."

"Um...Maybe not," Lily said.

"Why?" Ethan asked. "They deserve to meet their granddaughter."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. She looked almost nervous. "I'd just rather not invite them over, that's all," she said.

"Why?" Ethan asked and perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Okay," Lily sighed. "They...They don't even know that I was pregnant."

"Lily," Ethan groaned. "I thought you told them. How did you even hide it?"

"Well, they've been on a business trip in America," Lily told him. "All I've done is Skype them. Whenever I tried to mention it, I...I just chickened out. I knew that they'd be angry."

"Why?" Ethan questioned. "It's not like it's a teen pregnancy. You're twenty six."

"Because they keep trying to set me up with someone Chinese," Lily said. "It's tradition in our family and they're really strict like that. I knew they wouldn't approve. They don't even know I'm engaged."

"So we're just going to keep Isla a secret until she's eighteen?" Ethan asked. "How the hell is that going to work?"

"Sorry," Lily apologised quietly. "I guess I never really thought it through."

"You're telling them," Ethan said. "When do they get back from America?"

"In about a month," Lily said.

"Okay." Ethan nodded. "We'll leave it for now but when they're back, we are inviting them over for dinner and we're going to tell them about Isla and the engagement and everything."

"Fine," Lily agreed.

Isla suddenly started crying. It was a loud, piercing scream echoing through every single room. Lily sighed heavily, feeling exhausted but Ethan just stood up and gave her shoulder a comforting rub.

"I'll see to her," Ethan said. "You've not long fed her so she can't be hungry."

"She probably needs changing," Lily mentioned.

"Got it," Ethan said and carefully lifted Isla up. She wore a cute, pink onesie with 'I love mummy' on the front of it. It was something that Robyn had bought when she was born, she'd been so excited when Ethan and Lily chose her to be godmother. "Yes. She definitely needs a change," Ethan said, grimacing at the smell.

"Have fun." Lily smiled over at him. "I am just going to put my feet up and sleep."

"Come on baby girl," Ethan cooed, kissing Isla's head. "Mummy is just being lazy." He grabbed the bag from the doorway and headed upstairs to the nursery that they'd had set up for her. Isla cried the entire way up and she carried on as Ethan laid her down on the changing table and unbuttoned her onesie. "Ssshh, daddy's here," he said. "We'll make you all clean and fresh. Don't worry."

Ethan's phone soon began ringing from his pocket. He took off Isla's dirty nappy and chucked it into the bin underneath the changing table before taking his phone out. "Hello?" He answered, tucking his mobile between his shoulder and ear.

"Hi bro," Cal's voice came on the other end. "I'm at work and I'm bored. The ED is so quiet."

"So you thought that you would ring me?" Ethan asked, rolling his eyes as he began powdering Isla.

"Nah. I'm on my break," Cal said. "What are you up to?"

"Um...Changing a baby's nappy," Ethan said in all honesty.

"Gross," Cal groaned. "I didn't need to know that."

"You did ask," Ethan chuckled.

"What's Lily doing?" Cal asked him. "Why is she leaving all the dirty work to you?"

"She's sleeping," Ethan said. "And I offered actually. She's exhausted and she still feels sore in places. Childbirth isn't the most easy experience to go through."

"So when are you going to bring Isla in to see all of us?" Cal questioned. "That's not me asking by the way. I've currently got Robyn in my ear pestering me."

Ethan laughed. "Soon," he promised. "We were thinking of popping in this week just to see everybody. I think Lily is missing the idea of being in the workplace. We've only just arrived home and she's already bored." He finished off putting Isla in a clean nappy and slipped the onesie back on her. "I have to go anyway."

"Yeah. I should," Cal sighed. "Have a good day anyway. Love to my niece."

"Bye," Ethan said and hung up the phone. He put the phone back into his pocket and lifted Isla up, placing her gently in her pink cot. "Sleep tight beautiful," he said, tucking her in with a cuddly, white rabbit and a pink blanket. He kissed her on the head and turned the light off before leaving to go downstairs.

It was completely quiet and Lily was sound asleep on the sofa. He smiled and grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair before draping it over her.

"Love you," he said and kissed her on the cheek. He then snugged down beside her on the sofa under the blanket and closed his eyes.

**Cute little chapter and a bit of insight on what Lily's parents are like. So, in the next chapter they visit the ED with Isla :) **


	18. The Parenting Starts

**CasualtyFanForever81: Aw, hope you're having a nice holiday. It's such a lovely place :)**

**CBloom2: Haha she shall be :)**

**ETWentHome: Haha they will be. I love cuteness and same if Lily got pregnant in the show I will be so happy :)**

**LillyMayFlower: Yeah me too. Thanks for your lovely review :)**

**Tato Potato: He is, I love him so much :)**

**LittleBritishPerson: Thanks so much, glad you like it :)**

Chapter Eighteen: The Parenting Starts

"Is this really such a wise idea?" Lily asked as she held her daughter in her arms. Isla was fast asleep against her chest, a pacifier in her mouth. Ethan grabbed Isla's carry case and the diaper bag and locked up the car. "It'll be noisy and busy and hospitals are full of infections."

"As much as I love your overprotective mother behaviour, please stop," Ethan begged. "We won't be staying long anyway. Just a quick visit, no one's seen her since she was born and they're all really looking forward to it."

Lily nodded, bouncing Isla gently. "Okay," she sighed, gently placing Isla into the carry case that Ethan was holding and tucking her in. "Be careful with her."

"What?" Ethan chuckled. "You don't trust me to look after my own daughter?" He asked. "She's sleeping soundly. Don't panic."

Lily nodded and Ethan kissed her cheek, as they made their way through the entrance of the ED.

"Lily!" Robyn squealed and hurried over, pulling her in for a hug. "Oh my god, you guys! It's so good to see you. How is my little goddaughter?"

"Sleeping," Lily answered. "So keep it on the down low today."

"How are you both?" Rita asked, walking over and hugging Ethan and Lily. "Has she been keeping you awake at night?"

"She's been pretty good actually," Ethan said. "And we have our set jobs. Lily does the feeds, I do the diaper changes. Seeing as I don't have breasts, I can't switch job roles."

"She's so adorable," Robyn said, peering into the carry case. "She's grown already. Can I hold her Lily? I won't wake her up, I promise."

"Sure," Lily agreed. She knelt down and unstrapped Isla from the carry case, carefully lifting her out and passing her over to Robyn. "Just support her head."

"She's so cute," Robyn cooed. "I love her little teddy bear hat."

"I bought her that," Ethan said. "I couldn't resist."

Isla started to stir in Robyn's arms and suddenly let out a loud cry of protest. Robyn began bouncing her and trying to calm her down but she wasn't having it, just continued to cry, making herself go bright red in the face.

"What did I do?" Robyn asked.

"You didn't do anything," Ethan said, gently taking Isla from her and holding her to his chest. "She's just being little miss grumpy guts today."

"Um...Where's Mrs Beauchamp?" Lily asked, as she watched Ethan deal with his daughter.

"In her office I think," Rita said.

Lily nodded and walked off towards Connie's office. She knocked lightly and pushed the door open before walking in. Connie was sat at her desk, rummaging through a load of paperwork.

"Hello, wasn't expecting you today," Connie said. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Lily said with a small smile. "Me and Ethan have brought Isla in to see everyone. She's crying the place down right now though. Ethan was doing such a good job, I thought I'd just leave him to it."

"Sounds like a plan," Connie laughed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked. "Rita and Robyn are having their turn."

"I um...I don't think so..." Connie said awkwardly, continuing to work. "I don't do babies."

"You have a daughter," Lily reminded her.

"Yes but she's 11," Connie pointed out. "She was a baby a very long time ago."

"Please," Lily pleaded her. "She's really cute," she added, pulling a puppy dog face.

"That is not going to work on me Lily," Connie said, trying her best to hide her laughter.

"Please," Lily repeated. "Come on. You delivered her."

"Yes, well I'm a doctor Lily," Connie said. "That's sort of what my job involves." She then looked to Lily who was still pouting. "You were incredibly loud by the way."

"I was in pain," Lily said through gritted teeth. "Please just come and see her. You don't even have to hold her."

"Okay, fine," Connie gave in. "Are you going to keep being childish about it?"

"Yes," Lily said with a small smirk.

Connie rolled her eyes and got up from her desk, following Lily out of the office. Everyone was crowded around Ethan cooing over Isla who was still screaming bloody murder in his arms.

"She won't stop crying," Ethan panicked. "Lily. Could you maybe please use your magic motherly touch on her?"

"Do I have one?" Lily asked, but took Isla from Ethan's arms. "Hey baby girl," she cooed, gently rocking her daughter. "Please stop crying."

"She is quite cute," Connie said to Ethan, going to stand next to him. "This is going to be the next eighteen years for you and Lily."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed with a smile, watching his fiancé and his little girl. "I can't wait."


	19. Day Out

**Tato Potato: They really do, they're so cute with a baby haha :)**

**ETWentHome: Haha I'm sorry, I just love adorableness and cuteness :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Yeah I liked writing that scene :)**

**This chapter has fast forwarded a bit to when Isla is around six months.**

Chapter Nineteen: Day Out

Ethan was in the living room playing with his daughter when he heard the smash. Isla was just lying on her back in the playpen, kicking her feet about and babbling to herself. Ethan smiled as he waggled a rattle in front of her face to try and make her laugh. She didn't seem in the slightest bit bothered by the noise, which surprised Ethan slightly.

"What was that?" He called through as soon as he heard the loud noise from the kitchen. He received no answer. "Back in a bit princess," he sighed and got up from the floor. He placed the rattle in the playpen and walked into the kitchen. Lily was stood there, just staring at a broken plate on the floor. "What happened?" He asked.

"I um...I was washing up," Lily stammered with tears in her eyes. "And it slipped out of my hands."

"Hey don't get upset," Ethan soothed her. "It's just a plate. It isn't the end of the world."

Lily faintly nodded and bent down to start picking up the broken pieces.

"Can I do that?" Ethan asked her. "Please? I want you to go and lay down."

"I'm quite capable," Lily whispered, cutting her finger on a sharp bit in the process. She hissed in pain and glanced down at the blood suddenly oozing from her skin.

"What did I tell you?" Ethan sighed, grabbing a wet cloth from the sink and pressing it onto Lily's finger. "Go and lay down, okay?" Lily just smiled weakly at him without saying a word. "Tell you what, how about I take Isla out for the day?" He suggested. "Give you a day at home to just relax and get a bit of sleep."

"I can't let you do that," Lily said. "She's at the teething stage. She'll be crying the entire time."

"I can handle it," Ethan chuckled. "I'll take her to the park or something and we can feed the ducks. You look exhausted Lily. I just want you to get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, cradling her sore finger.

"Absolutely," Ethan said. "Go and get changed into your pyjamas or something. I'll finish up here, make you a cup of tea and then I'll take the little one out."

Lily felt incredibly bad, kicking herself mentally on how stupid she was. Why did she go and have to drop the plate? She just stood up straight and headed off to her room to change into something comfortable. When she came down Ethan had washed up, made her a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich, changed and fed Isla and was all ready for a trip to the park.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked.

"I told you I was, didn't I?" Ethan said and walked over to kiss her on the forehead. "I have my phone on me so just call if you need anything." Lily nodded and smiled at him as he took the handles of Isla's pushchair and wheeled her out.

Isla began crying as soon as they left, chewing on one of her bunny rabbits ears. Ethan soothed her and pushed the pram back and forth for a bit. He knew that she must have been in a lot of pain with her first tooth coming through and he had to feel sorry for her. He knew that she'd calm down once they reached the park but there was somewhere that Ethan wanted to go to first.

By the time they reached the ED, Isla had stopped crying.

"Thank god for that," he muttered under his breath.

"Ethan!" Rita called as she came over. "Hi Isla," she cooed to the baby, making her giggle. "What can I do for you Ethan?"

"Um...I need to have a word with Connie," he said. "Where is she?"

"In the office," Rita told him. "Where's Lily?"

"At home," Ethan said. "Sleeping with any luck."

Rita laughed. "Like I said Connie's in her office. Go on through, I don't think she's busy."

Ethan nodded thankfully and pushed Isla towards Connie's office. He knocked lightly first before slowly walking in. Connie looked up but smiled when she saw him enter with Isla.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he shut the door behind him. "Just you?"

"Lily's at home," he said. "I'm taking Isla out for the day. We're going to the park, aren't we baby girl?" He asked, stroking his daughter's hair. He then looked back to Connie. "I needed to ask you a few things."

"Go ahead," Connie sighed. "You can sit down."

Ethan fiddled with his glasses and awkwardly sat in the chair in front of Connie's desk. "When um...When you had Grace, did you um...Did you find it hard? When she was first born?"

"I guess I did, yes," Connie sighed. "I mean, she was my first child after all but she was also extremely premature. Then she took that fall down the stairs and...I wasn't getting on with her father all too well so I guess you could say that I did find it hard. Why?"

"I don't think Lily's coping very well," Ethan confessed.

"And what makes you say that?" Connie asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"She broke one of the plates this morning when she was washing up," Ethan said. "Then she wouldn't let me help clean up and ended up cutting her finger, and she looked close to tears when she broke it. She just...She just seemed off."

"She's probably just really tired, Ethan," Connie said. "Which is why it was probably a good thing to take Isla out for the day. It's her first child, she carried her for months, she's had to breastfeed and take time off work and stuff as well."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Ethan agreed. "I just hope she's okay. That's all."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Connie said. "If there are any more concerns though, you can tell me. I could try and speak to Lily about it myself."

"Thanks Mrs Beauchamp," Ethan thanked her and stood up from the chair. "Right. I should get going now."

"See you soon, okay?" Connie said and Ethan nodded. "Take care," she said, as he left the office.

* * *

Ethan knelt on the floor beside the pushchair and broke some bits of bread up. He handed a few pieces to Isla who found it extremely amusing to just drop the bread on the ground in front of her, either that or slobber on it and hand it back.

"No princess," Ethan laughed and chucked some to the ducks in the water. "Like that, see? Feed the duckies."

"She's just adorable," some woman who was walking by said once she saw Isla. "How old is she?"

"Um...Six months," Ethan said.

"What's her name?" The woman asked and knelt down to talk to Isla.

"Isla," Ethan replied.

"She's beautiful," she complimented. "You must be very proud and such a good husband if you're letting your wife have some rest at home."

"Fiancé actually," Ethan corrected. "And yeah, she seemed tired. Besides, I find father and daughter time important." He lifted Isla out of her pushchair and held her to his chest, tickling one of her bare feet.

"Well, congratulations," she said to him and waved at Isla before walking away.

"There, she liked you," Ethan said and kissed Isla's cheek. "Shall we get home now, go see mummy?" Isla just stared at him with a blank expression, reaching out and grabbing his glasses off of his face. "They belong to daddy," Ethan said, taking them back and repositioning them on his face. "Maybe when you're older. Come on." He strapped her back into her pushchair and kissed her head before taking her back home.

**Hope you liked the chapter guys :)**


	20. Telling the Parents

**LillyMayFlower: Yeah daddy and daughter time is just the cutest :)**

**Tato Potato: Aww that's so sweet of you. Thank you :)**

**Tanith Panic: Haha I have always liked the name Isla, it's one of my favourites :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you, means a lot :)**

**ETWentHome: Yeah she can in a way. I love Ethan looking after his baby girl, he'll make a wonderful dad :)**

**niamhmcshane22: It is indeed :)**

Chapter Twenty: Telling the Parents

"I am so nervous," Lily said, as she poured herself yet another glass of wine. "I'll be honest here. I don't think I can do this." She downed her drink and chucked the empty glass in the sink before turning to face Ethan.

Ethan smiled to himself and rolled his eyes before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't think you could give birth, but you managed that," he pointed out. "It'll be fine princess. You have no reason to be nervous."

"My parents are coming round," Lily said. "And they don't know about Isla."

"This wouldn't be happening if you had just told them sooner," Ethan said, wrapping his arms round her waist.

"It isn't my fault they had to stay in America for a bit longer," Lily muttered, raising her eyebrows.

"I meant, you should have told them when you were pregnant," Ethan rephrased. "Look. If they aren't supportive, they're not worth it. Okay?"

"It's kind of hard to say," Lily whispered. "They're my parents Ethan. They should be supportive."

"I know," Ethan said and gave her a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. The doorbell rang. "That'll be them. Where's Isla?"

"Taking a nap," Lily said. "Plenty of time to get my parents drunk so at least they'll be happy when we tell them about their granddaughter."

"I like your thinking," he chuckled and tapped her on the nose. "But we're not doing that." He laughed at her and shook her head. "Go and get the door."

Lily faintly nodded and hurried over to answer the door. Her parents, Jane and Oliver stood there smiling from ear to ear. As soon as they saw their daughter, they gave her a hug and began rambling about themselves and how great their trip to America was.

"Mum. Dad," Lily said, interrupting their conversation. "This is um...This is Ethan, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jane asked, awkwardly walking towards Ethan. "Well, he doesn't seem your type Lily."

"You don't actually know what my type is, Mum," Lily said and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're my daughter, Lily," Jane said, smiling across at her. "Of course I do. And we only want what's best for our little girl."

"He is, Mum," Lily whispered and leaned closer to Ethan.

"Of course," Jane said, nodding awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you Ethan." She extended her hand for a quick shake.

Ethan shook hands with her straight away. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Chao," he said. He turned towards Lily's father and reached out to shake hands with him. Oliver looked at Lily before clearing his throat and taking Ethan's hand in his.

"Lily didn't say that she had a boyfriend," he scoffed.

"Dad," Lily whined. "Look. Ethan and I love each other, okay? And um..." She took a deep breath and held Ethan's hand tightly. "We're getting married."

"What?" Ethan asked, surprised but happy at Lily giving the news to her parents. He then turned back to face her parents. "Yeah. Yeah, I proposed to your daughter and she...She said yes."

"Married?" Jane scowled at the two of them. "When...When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet," Lily said. "We haven't arranged a date but I...I'd love it if you two came. Your my parents and, I need my daddy to give me away at my wedding. I know that you don't approve of Ethan but he is the sweetest guy and I...I love him. And he loves me."

Jane and Oliver could barely speak. They were just about to when the sound of Isla crying from upstairs was heard.

"What is that?" Oliver asked, frowning at Ethan and Lily.

"Um...Yeah..." Lily stammered and bit her lip. "And we've had a baby together."

* * *

"How could you not have told us you were pregnant?" Jane asked in a high pitched voice as she and her husband sat on the sofa in the living room. Ethan was making cups of tea in the kitchen and Lily was sat in the armchair across from her parents, bouncing Isla up and down on her lap. "The child's almost a year old for crying out loud!"

"Six months actually, Mum," Lily corrected her. "She's only six months."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Oliver practically yelled.

"Because..." Lily sighed heavily and held Isla to her chest. Isla just sucked happily on her dummy. "You don't approve of Ethan. You certainly won't approve of me having a baby with him."

"Look," Ethan put in and handed Jane a cup of tea before perching on the arm of the chair that Lily was in. "Lily was in the wrong, okay? She should have told you both that she was pregnant but she was just scared." He gave her hair a comforting stroke. "She thinks that you should be more supportive of her and honestly, I think you should too. Not once have you complimented me tonight, or asked her how she's doing at work and you've not said how cute your granddaughter is. All you've gone on about is your stupid America trip."

"Well..." Jane went to speak.

"Since she got the job at Holby," Ethan continued. "Have you once told her how proud you are of her?"

"Guess not," Oliver whispered and shrugged his shoulders. "We are though."

"But you don't show that," Lily mentioned. "I just want you both to be proud, to be supportive. Ethan and Isla are the best things that have ever happened to me and I...I can't wait to get married."

"Isla is extremely cute," Jane said, smiling at the baby in Lily's arms. "And Ethan, you...You are a very nice lad. I can tell that you love our Lily very much."

"I do," Ethan said. "With all my heart."

"Daddy," Lily whispered, looking across at her father.

"I'm extremely proud of you, Lily," he said. "I couldn't be prouder and you make a very good mum."

"Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked. "You're a granddad now. Come on."

Oliver chuckled and nodded his head. Lily smiled and walked over, gently placing Isla on his lap. Jane leaned over and tickled the baby under her chin, whilst Oliver sat there and bounced her up and down on his lap.

"She loves her grandfather," Lily said and sat back down in the armchair.

"Proud of you," Ethan whispered, kissing her on the lips. "Told you they'd be okay."

"You did," Lily said, resting her head on his lap and watching her parents fuss over her daughter. "Thanks Ethan. You're the best." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

He smiled back and stroked her hair. "Yeah," he agreed. "I love you too."


	21. Connie the Babysitter

**LillyMayFlower: Yeah me too. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Tato Potato: Thank you. I thought it was time for it haha :)**

**Gillian Kearney Fan: Yeah, hopefully she will :)**

**niamhmcshane22: Good word for the story :)**

**ETWentHome: Thank you :)**

**beckyboogle: Thanks for saying that. I don't think my writing is that good so it means a lot, thank you. I did enjoy writing that chapter :)**

**Back from Amsterdam now guys! I'll try and update as much as possible because I have three days off and then I'm back at work unfortunately. I had a lovely holiday though, even though my dad did moan at me for every little thing. He doesn't understand my anxiety that much. I had a nice time though but I am shattered and glad to be back home in the UK :)**

Chapter Twenty One: Connie the Babysitter

"So, Lily's parents took it well then?" Robyn asked Ethan, as they stood at the reception desk together. Ethan and Lily were back at work after having what felt like a century off to look after Isla.

"They did." Ethan nodded. "Not at first but soon after they did. We um...Had to bring Isla in today though." He sighed heavily and fiddled with his glasses.

"Why?" Robyn laughed. "A baby in an Emergency Department could be interesting."

"Our nanny called in sick," Ethan said, clearly annoyed. "And Lily's parents are both working today. We had no one else to look after her."

"So where is she then?" Robyn asked, glancing around the reception area.

"Lily's got her," Ethan said. "I just hope that she can sort something."

* * *

"Come in," Connie called, when there was a knock on the door of the office. The door slowly creaked open and Lily walked in, bouncing Isla up and down in her arms, a bag hung over her shoulder. Connie looked up and sighed, removing the hair from her face. "What's she doing here?"

"Is that any way to speak about my daughter like that?" Lily asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Lily. An ED is no place for a baby," Connie said. "What's she doing here?"

"Um...Zoe said you had an admin day planned," Lily stammered and Connie nodded to show that she was correct. "Could you look after Isla then, keep her in your office?"

"Why?" Connie looked up out of the corner of her eye. "As I told you before, I don't do babies."

"Please," Lily begged, looking desperately at the clinical lead. "Our nanny's sick and we have no one else to look after her. Please. She won't be any trouble, she was fed and changed before we arrived and she's due a nap any time now. I have all her things with me and her carry seat is in the car so she can just lay in that."

"Fine," Connie sighed, although she didn't look too happy about it.

"Thank you," Lily thanked her and walked over, handing Isla across to Connie. "Thanks so much. I'll get to work and I'll bring her car seat in for you. Thank you." She kissed Isla on the forehead and rushed out of the office.

"Right." Connie pulled a face and stared at Isla in her arms. "Your mummy has decided that it is extremely funny to leave you with me. So, we're going to sit in here and do some fun paperwork. Yay." She rolled her eyes and sat Isla on one knee, as she continued with what she was doing. Then Isla began too cry. "Great," Connie muttered and held a hand to her head.

After getting the car seat out of the car and dropping it off at the office, Lily walked over to Ethan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Isla?" He questioned her.

"Don't worry," Lily told him. "I've sorted it. We can work now."

"Great," Ethan said, kissing her back. "Let's save some lives then, shall we?" He rubbed her shoulder and grabbed a patient's file. He briefly looked across the reception area and saw Connie exit her office with some papers and Isla in one arm. "So, that's what you did?" He asked, turning to Lily.

"Good, huh?" Lily said with a smile. Connie made her way over, glaring at the two of them on her way. Lily and Ethan tried their best to hide their laughter. "I didn't know what else to do," she whispered to Ethan. Ethan just patted her on the back and the two of them scarpered away to a cubicle to treat a patient.

"Well, the look suits you," Charlie said, as Connie walked over to him.

"Shut up," she hissed at him. Isla had started to cry again. "Just take these," she ordered, shoving the papers at Charlie.

"Yes mother," he joked, chuckling to himself. He took the papers all the same though.

"I am going to kill Lily for this," she said through gritted teeth, literally just as Isla coughed and threw up all over Connie's face and white blouse. "Oh my god," she said in shock, her mouth open wide like a goldfish.

Charlie bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, Robyn and Zoe doing the exact same. Connie just looked down at the mess on her shirt and tried to wipe the mess away from her face as well.

"Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up?" Zoe suggested, but she couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Yeah," Robyn agreed. "I'll look after little one."

She held her arms out and gently took Isla from Connie. She held her to her chest and rubbed her back whilst bouncing her. Connie remained silent but walked away to try and clear the sick off of her.

"Aww, she likes me," Robyn said with a smile. "See? She's fallen asleep already."

"Maybe she sensed that Connie was the 'Ice Queen' of this place?" Cal said jokingly, walking over. "I really wished I'd got a photo of that moment though. It was just brilliant."

Zoe nodded in agreement but then said, "maybe someone should warn Lily and Ethan that they're both dead though."

**Hope this chapter made up for not ****updating when I was away :) **


	22. Not Coping

**LittleBritishPerson: Haha glad you liked it and I can imagine she has quite a lot to say to them :)**

**ETWentHome: I thought so as well. I did enjoy Amsterdam thank you, I would definitely go back :)**

**TheAtomicCheesepuff: Me too, I bet it would have been priceless :)**

**Tanith Panic: I actually agree with you. Connie is gorgeous :)**

Chapter Twenty Two: Not Coping

Lily was sat on the sofa in the staffroom with her head in her hands. Isla had been crying non stop and even though Connie was looking after her, she could still hear her. The cries echoed throughout the ED and tears started to prick Lily's eyes. She rocked back and forth and tugged at her hair, muttering to herself and praying for Isla to stop making so much noise.

"Right," Connie sighed, walking in with Isla in her arms. "This one needs a nappy change," she said, holding Isla out in front of her like an exploding bomb. "Seeing as you thought it funny to shove her on me which resulted in her throwing up on my best blouse, you can do it."

Lily glanced up at her with a tear stained face and faintly nodded. Connie noticed her watery eyes and her tangled hair and sighed, bringing Isla to her chest again.

"I um...I'll deal with it, don't worry," Connie said awkwardly, bouncing Isla in her arms.

"I'll do it," Lily shakily whispered and wiped her tears.

"I don't think that's a good idea when you're in this state," Connie said.

"I'm her mum," Lily mumbled and reached out to take Isla from Connie's arms.

"Get some rest Lily," Connie ordered.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sleep anymore," Lily answered quietly.

"Oh, Lily," Connie gasped and winced as she bounced Isla. "Okay. Someone needs to change her."

Lily sniffed and sighed. "Hand her here then," she said. Connie looked hesitant but gently handed Isla over to her. "I'll go and sort her out," Lily said and walked out of the staffroom. Connie followed and headed up to the reception desk.

"Cleaned yourself off then?" Zoe asked.

Connie fake smiled at her and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Um...Lily is just changing Isla but send her in to me when she's done please."

"Who?" Charlie asked. "Lily or the baby?"

"Lily," Connie said, looking at him with a look of anger before storming away to her office.

She carried on doing her paperwork for about fifteen minutes, until she heard a knock on the door. She called for them to come in and when the door opened, Lily appeared.

"Ethan has Isla," she said.

"Good." Connie smiled at her. "That gives us time to talk."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is this about?" Lily asked silently.

"How are you coping?" Connie questioned her.

Lily shifted uncomfortably and nodded at her. "Fine," she answered. "Why?"

"What was wrong earlier?" Connie asked. "You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"It's nothing," Lily lied. "I'm okay. Thanks for your concern."

"Shut the door, Lily," Connie said, gesturing towards the open door. Lily shut the door behind her and sat down in front of Connie's desk. "I am going to ask you again and I want an honest answer. How are you coping?"

Lily shrugged and whispered, "not great."

"You said you couldn't sleep anymore?" Connie reminded her.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sleep is a basic human need, Lily," Connie pointed out. "Is Ethan helping out?"

Lily nodded. "He's great," she told her.

"And yet you're still struggling to cope?"

"Sometimes." Lily nodded again and wiped at her eyes to try and stop herself from crying. "I...I don't know. Isla just wakes up crying in the middle of the night, even when Ethan sees to her I can't sleep. I'm constantly having to be with her, even at work. I...It's just hard."

"Have you spoken to Ethan about this?" Connie asked her.

Lily shook her head. "I don't want to worry him," she sobbed out, wiping at her eyes again. Somehow, her tears were managing to escape.

"You need to tell someone," Connie told her.

"I've told you, haven't I?" Lily cried.

"Maybe," Connie replied. "But even though I'm here for you, I can't help you cope the way I'd like to."

"I don't need help!" Lily said. "I'm her mother, she's my first. I'm supposed to feel like this!"

"Yes." Connie nodded. "Everyone struggles as a new parent but if it's effecting you this much then that's not okay. Look, when I first had Grace I was terrified but I soon realised that it was okay to ask for help. Is Ethan helping?"

"Yeah," Lily sobbed and wiped at her watery eyes with the palm of her hands. "He's great. He's amazing with Isla and she loves him so much."

"She loves you too," Connie said. "You're her mum."

"Sometimes I don't think she does," Lily confessed. "Every time I hold her, she cries. When Ethan holds her, she's absolutely fine. I can't even comfort my own baby because she hates me that much."

"Don't say that," Connie said. "She doesn't hate you. She can just tell you're feeling stressed out. Babies sense these things."

"I just don't know what to do," Lily whispered.

"Go home," Connie suggested. "Get some sleep. We have Isla with us today so you'll have the whole house to relax in. Then tomorrow, I want you to do the same. Okay? If your nanny isn't feeling better, Ethan can take her out for the day."

"He has to work tomorrow," Lily mentioned.

Connie shook her head and smiled. "Your health is more important and if he has to take the day off to keep Isla out of your hair, he will."

"Can you do me a favour though?" Lily asked and Connie nodded. "Please don't tell Ethan that I'm struggling. I don't want him to think that."

"What do you want me to say?" Connie asked.

Lily sniffed and shrugged her shoulders. "You'll think of something," she said. "Can I go now?"

"Home, Lily," Connie said. "You can go but you can go home. Not back to work. Understand?" Lily nodded. "Good. Go on, go and get some sleep for heavens sake." Lily stood up from the chair and paused before leaving. "What?" Connie asked.

"Thank you," she whispered and walked round the desk. She then wrapped her arms round Connie's neck and gave her a hug.


	23. Ice-Cream and Talks

**Tato Potato: Yeah I agree :)**

**LillyMayFlower: Yeah, at least Connie knows that she's struggling slightly :)**

**LittleBritishPerson: Let's hope :)**

**CBloom2: More of Uncle Cal to come. That is such a cute image, haha :)**

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you :)**

**ETWentHome: It is and yeah she'll soon get used to it :)**

**Guest: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

Chapter Twenty Three: Ice-Cream and Talks

Lily sighed heavily and smiled to herself, as she flopped down onto the sofa. Peace at last. Connie had allowed her and Ethan to take the day off work, and Ethan had taken Isla out for the day. It had been ages since Lily had had some time to herself but now she didn't know what to do. She opened up her reading book and removed the bookmark, listening to the singing birds outside the window. She yawned as she shifted to a comfortable lying down position and began to read her book. She was halfway through when she heard the sound of a baby crying before she heard the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Ethan!" Lily called, sitting upright and checking her watch. "It's only half past one."

"I know. I'm sorry," Ethan apologised, pushing Isla's pushchair into the living room. Isla was crying loudly and she'd gone bright red in the face. "Isla kept crying and she felt really hot so I took her to the doctors and..."

"You took my baby to the doctors without asking me first?" Lily snapped, running a hand through her hair.

"I had to!" Ethan defended. "He said that Isla was running a fever, gave her some medicine. But he said that it was best to take her home. Sorry Lils."

"This is ridiculous," Lily whined, close to tears, as she stood up and stared down at her wailing daughter. "All I wanted was one day to myself! That was it! Just one day to sleep and do whatever the hell I wanted!"

"Lily..." He went to say, but she'd already grabbed her jacket and made her way into the kitchen.

"Just leave me alone, Ethan! I'm going to the park!" Lily yelled in tears before leaving the house altogether.

Lily wasn't quite sure where to go. The park was just the first place that had sprung to mind. She knew that she shouldn't have flipped out like that. Isla was a baby and she wasn't feeling well so Lily should have just picked her up and gave her a cuddle. That was what any other parent would have done. She regretted walking out, as soon as she arrived at the park. Sighing deeply, she stood on the bridge and looked down at the water below. Ducks were quacking and children squealed as they played on the swings. Lily just wanted to feel happy; for Ethan's sake, for Isla's sake.

"Ice Princess!" Someone called and Lily knew who it was immediately.

"What do you want, Caleb," Lily sighed, without looking at him. "Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"I don't start until two o'clock today," Cal said. "Afternoon shift. Ethan phoned me though, said that if I was on my way to work could I take the route through the park and have a little word with you?"

"Was he too scared to come alone?" Lily mumbled, turning round to lean with her back against the bridge.

"Well he has Isla to look after, doesn't he?" Cal said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lily muttered.

"Don't give me that," Cal chuckled. "Okay. How about I text Connie, let her know that I am having to deal with something and you can tell me everything over an ice-cream cone? My treat."

Lily smiled and nodded faintly. Even she couldn't turn down ice-cream. She waited until Cal had sent a text to Connie before following him across to the ice-cream van.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"I'll have a ninety nine, please," she answered. "With chocolate sauce."

"Ooo sounds good. I think I'll have the same," he said, winking at her. He paid the man and handed one of the ice-creams over to Lily. "Right then, what's going on?" He questioned, as the two of them sat down on a nearby bench overlooking the water.

"I thought Ethan would have told you everything," Lily whispered.

"He only told me that you were due a day to yourself," Cal said. "But when he came back and said that Isla was unwell, you stormed out. That was all he said though."

"I guess that's pretty much what happened," Lily said quietly. It sounded terrible once she'd heard it from someone else. "I just...I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Cal asked.

"I love Ethan and I love Isla just as much," Lily said. "She's my baby girl but...Recently I just don't want to look at her, I don't want to be around her. I know that sounds harsh but every time she cries, I just want to cry myself. I'm absolutely exhausted and I may sound like a horrible person right now and a really bad mum but I just don't think I can do this anymore. I had one day to myself today and I was so relieved. Then Ethan arrived back with Isla and I felt like I needed to get out of there before I had a complete meltdown."

"You're not a horrible person," Cal comforted her, taking a lick of his ice-cream. "Some people just take a while to adjust to being a mum. Isla's your first and you are still extremely young, Lily. Don't forget that."

"But I'm not meant to be feeling like this," Lily cried. "I just...I don't feel happy. I don't want to be around my own baby, Caleb."

"Is it possible that you're experiencing postnatal depression?" Cal asked. "Some women do feel really depressed after having a baby. None of us want you to feel like that Lily but if you do, we can offer support and guidance. Have you talked to anyone about how you're feeling?"

"I talked to Connie briefly," Lily admitted, taking the flake out of her ice-cream and starting to nibble on it. "She was the one who suggested having today as my me time. Look how that turned out."

"These things happen," Cal said, stroking Lily's hair. "How about you come to work with me today? You'll be away from Isla for a bit and Connie may be free to have a chat with you. It needs to be sorted though, Lily. You want to be able to give Isla cuddles, don't you?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "I really do, I swear."

"I know you do," Cal said. "I know. Come on, let's finish off our ice-cream and get going."

"Thanks for listening," Lily thanked him.

Once the two had finished their ice-creams, they headed back to the ED. They were about ten minutes late but Connie had received Cal's text and Ethan had apparently rang her as well, rambling on about how worried he was. She was waiting outside for them when they arrived.

"Come here," Connie sighed and held her arms out, pulling Lily in for a hug. "Ethan has been on the phone to me in floods of tears. He'll be here in about five minutes, okay?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Cal said. "I've spoken to Lily. I don't think she overly wants Ethan here."

"I want to speak to them both," Connie said, kissing Lily on the top of her head. "Together. Ethan is going to bring Isla and leave her with Zoe, and then I am going to talk to you both."

"He's going to be so angry at me," Lily whispered.

"Come on." Connie rubbed her back. "Come and sit with me in the office. Cal, send Ethan in when he arrives." Cal nodded, as Connie took Lily inside and into the office. "Would you like a drink?" She asked, but Lily shook her head. "Don't worry. Ethan won't be angry."

Just as she said that, the door opened and Ethan walked in, His eyes were bloodshot and immediately, he started crying again.

"Come on," Connie said, hugging him briefly and sitting him down on the chair opposite Lily. She thought it best to keep them apart for the moment. "You two are going to end up flooding the office," she joked and handed a tissue to Ethan.

"Thanks," Ethan sobbed. "Zoe is looking after Isla. She hasn't been feeling well."

"Zoe will take care of her," Connie said. "Now, do you want to tell Lily why you're crying?"

"I'm just worried about you," Ethan said, wiping his eyes with a tissue. "You're being really distant and you're barely paying any attention to Isla. I just don't know what to say anymore and I'm worried you...I'm worried you might go and hurt yourself if you don't talk to me."

"I'm not going to do that," Lily whispered.

"Ethan doesn't know that though, does he?" Connie said. "Everyone's worried about you, Lily. Your baby girl wants you and your fiancé is sat here in tears because he's worried you're going to hurt yourself."

"If there's something wrong, I just want you to talk to me," Ethan said. "Not shut me out like this. I had no idea what you were going to do when you stormed out earlier, that was why I rang Cal."

"Look," Connie sighed. "Ethan. I want you to take Isla home in a minute and look after her. I'll send Cal home so he can help you out. Lily, I want you to stay here and you and I are going to talk in private about what the best thing to do is. I think you're more likely to open up if you're on your own."

"Okay," Lily whispered.

"So go on, go and collect your daughter Doctor Hardy and I'll take care of Lily," Connie said.

Ethan nodded and stood up, leaning down to wrap his arms around Lily's neck. Lily sniffed and buried her face in his shoulder as he gave her a hug. "Love you," he whispered and kissed her temple.

"Love you too," Lily replied with a weary smile. Ethan smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving the office to go and pick up his daughter.


	24. Accepting Help

**CBloom2: Yeah. I'm not a mother, I'm only 20 but I understand that it must be hard having to be around your child every time. Nice, but some new mothers will find it hard. You very rarely read it and when you do, some people think it's horrible. Thanks for your review :)**

**beckyboogle: Thank you :)**

**Tato Potato: Yeah, me too :)**

**ETWentHome: It does. Ethan really is sweet :)**

**Gillian Kearney Fan: We'll see :)**

**gabriellebonheurchanel6: More to come :)**

Chapter Twenty Four: Accepting Help

"Did you ever feel like this after Grace?" Lily whispered as she sat in Connie's office. Connie had an arm round her and Lily was resting her head against her shoulder. Connie sighed and stroked her hair, trying to think about what to say.

"A bit," she answered. "But never this bad. Ethan's worried about you, darling."

"I know," Lily said, sniffing. "I can't help it. I love Isla but it...It's like I'm absolutely terrified to be around her. I'm scared she'll start crying or that she won't like me or...I...I can't even explain it properly. I can't even sleep at night."

"Maybe we should look at putting you on some medication," Connie said. "Some sleeping pills, maybe?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to be dosed up on pills."

"But if it helps you get better," Connie said. "Come on. You don't want to be feeling like this, do you? It's causing problems between you and Ethan and poor Isla wants her mummy back."

"Don't make me feel worst than I already do," Lily sobbed, wiping at her watery eyes.

"I'm not," Connie said quietly. "Trust me. That is the last thing I want to do. Look at it this way though, some people out there would do anything to have a child. You have a beautiful baby girl there with a man who loves you. Eventually, Isla is going to be sixteen and wanting to spend time with girls her own age and maybe even boys. You want to make most of the time you have with her, whilst you can. I regret what went down with Grace and I always will. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to lose your little girl as well."

"I...I'm scared to get help though," Lily admitted. "I don't want Ethan to...To think I'm some kind of mental case."

"You're not mental," Connie soothed. "Far from it in fact. You just...You just need a little bit of support."

"How am I supposed to be a mother if I can't look after my own child without help?" Lily asked.

"Everybody needs help, Lily," Connie told her. "But not everyone is brave enough to ask for it. Please be brave. For me, for Ethan, for your baby girl."

Lily wiped her eyes. "I...I can't," she choked.

"It doesn't have to be some huge gesture," Connie said. "Just a few counselling sessions, maybe a couple of sleeping pills, nothing big but it could make all the difference for you and your family."

"Won't Ethan be mad if I start taking up counselling?" Lily questioned.

"If anything, he'll be relieved," Connie said. "I can get in touch with someone for you. You don't have to be alone in this."

"Am I a bad mother?" Lily asked, turning to look Connie in the eyes.

"Not at all." Connie shook her head. "You are a wonderful mother and I can see how much you love Isla."

"She means everything to me," Lily said quietly, tears continuing to stream down her face.

"I know," Connie whispered. "Which is why you need to be brave and accept this help, okay?"

"Okay," Lily repeated and nodded her head. "Thank you Mrs Beauchamp."

"I'll make a few calls," Connie said. "Do you want to stay at mine tonight?"

"Why?" Lily whispered.

"I just thought you might want some time away from Ethan and Isla," Connie said. "You're upset. Just for tonight, we can watch a film or something. You can sleep in Grace's room, as long as you're okay with the colour pink."

"That's fine," Lily giggled. "Thanks. I should let Ethan know though."

"Okay. I'll go and get you a drink, you give Ethan a ring," Connie said and kissed Lily's head before leaving the office.

Lily sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialled Ethan's number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Lily," he answered. "Are you still at the ED?"

"Yeah," Lily whispered into the phone. "I'm sorry Ethan, for worrying you."

"It's okay," he sighed. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit, I had a chat with Connie," she said. "Um...Is it okay if I stay at her house tonight? She thinks it might be best for me to just spend a night away. I won't if you don't want me to."

"No, go ahead," Ethan said. "Whatever it takes Lily. I'll see you in the morning though, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "I um...I will be round later though to collect some things for the night."

"All right," Ethan said. "I love you though. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Lily said, beginning to feel teary. "I...I love you too, and Isla."

"I know princess," Ethan said. "And she loves you. She's just playing with Uncle Cal for the moment. You take care of yourself, okay? I love you lots and lots and we'll spend some time with each other tomorrow, yeah?"

"Thank you," Lily croaked. "Love you."

"Okay gorgeous, speak soon," Ethan said and hung up the phone.

Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes, removing the phone from her ear. The door creaked open and Connie walked in, handing her a glass of water. Lily smiled thankfully at her and had a small sip.

"Okay?" Connie asked, wrapping an arm round her.

"Yeah," Lily whispered and nodded her head. "I...I am now. I...I just need you to help me."

"And I will," Connie comforted. "I promise."


	25. Staying at Connie's

**Tato Potato: Thank you and yes me too :)**

**ETWentHome: Yeah let's hope :)**

Chapter Twenty Five: Staying at Connie's

Lily had never been in Connie's house before. She slowly walked through the door with her in silence, unsure of what to say. Connie closed the door behind them and locked it before hanging up her coat on the stand in the hallway. Lily awkwardly took her coat off so Connie could hang that up as well.

"Now, Grace's room is upstairs and the first one on the right," Connie told Lily. "What did you fancy for dinner?"

Lily just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind," she whispered.

"Well, I don't usually have takeout," Connie said. "But seeing as I have a guest tonight, how about we order pizza? Do you like pizza?" Lily nodded faintly. "Great. We can order a film as well if you want."

"You don't have to," Lily sighed. "I might just go to bed early to be honest."

Connie nodded. "Yeah," she said. "That's fine. Sorry if I'm trying too hard. I guess I miss Grace now that she's in New York and you're sort of like a daughter to me."

"I'm twenty six," Lily mentioned.

"I know," Connie laughed. "Why don't you go and get settled in Grace's room? I'll get the pizza ordered, what toppings do you want?"

"I'm easy," Lily said. "Ham and Pineapple, maybe?"

"Good choice." Connie smiled at her. "What do you want for drink?"

"Just something soft," Lily said. "I'm not a huge alcohol person."

She gave Connie a weak smile before lugging the bag up the stairs. Grace's room was bright pink with white furniture. Butterfly and cat stickers were on the walls and teddy bears scattered the place, a dolls house sat in the corner next to her TV. Feeling like a little kid again, she smiled and sat her bag on the bed. With a heavy sigh, she perched next to it. As she looked around the room, Connie appeared in the doorway.

"I'd always wanted a daughter," Connie said and sat down on the bed beside Lily. "I said to myself if I ever have kids, I'd like a daughter so I can buy dresses and decorate her room pink. I got what I wanted, then I went and messed it up."

"You didn't mess it up," Lily whispered. "Your job was important. I'm such a bad mum."

"No you're not," Connie said. "Motherhood is difficult, especially for first timers. I struggled myself when Grace was young."

"Ethan isn't going to want to marry me now," Lily said.

"Of course he will," Connie said. "He loves you. You and Isla are his everything. You'll see them again tomorrow, we'll get you some counselling sorted out and we'll make sure you get better."

"Thanks," Lily thanked her. "And thanks for letting me stay the night. You really didn't have to."

"You needed a night to yourself," Connie said. "A night without having to get Isla up for an early feed or diaper change." Lily nodded. "The pizza will be here in half an hour. Change into something comfortable and come downstairs when you're ready."

Connie rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and left the room, making sure to close the door on her way out. Lily unzipped the bag that she'd packed and brought out a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and a zip up jacket. She hardly ever wore sweats but she was in the mood for them tonight. She changed into the old clothes and ran a brush through her hair before making her way down the stairs. The TV was on, blaring out Eastenders and Connie was in the kitchen preparing some drinks.

"I don't know if you watch it," Connie said, handing her a drink as they made their way into the living room to sit down. "I've seen the odd couple of episodes but I don't follow it as such."

"It's okay," Lily answered and shrugged her shoulders. "I used to watch it but then Isla was born and I just missed episodes."

"Kids, huh?" Connie joked. The doorbell rang. "That'll be the pizza," Connie said and got up to go and answer the door. Lily stayed in the living room, sipping at her drink and keeping her eyes on Eastenders. "Here you go," Connie said, entering the room and handing a pizza box over to Lily. "What's happening in Eastenders?"

"Not much," Lily sighed. "Iain and Phil are arguing. That's about it." She opened the box and took out a slice of pizza, taking a bite out of it. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," Connie waved it off. "It's my treat."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked and Connie nodded. "Thank you. Ethan and I have takeout way too often."

"Really?" Connie laughed.

"Yeah," Lily said, tucking into her pizza. "We just get home from work and by the time we're finished with Isla we're just exhausted and can't be bothered to cook. So we just order in."

"Sounds like a good plan," Connie said. "Will you be okay to go to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "I'll be fine. Ethan suggested that we spend some time together anyway, that'll be nice."

"See?" Connie smiled at her. "He isn't angry at you if that was what he suggested."

"I guess," Lily muttered under her breath. "Um...I don't know if I properly thanked you but...Thanks."

"What for?" Connie asked.

"For everything you've done for me," Lily said. "It really means a lot, so...thank you."


	26. Date Night

**ETWentHome: Thank you and me too. Trust me, it would happen if I was writing it :)**

**Tato Potato: Me too. It's like a mother and daughter relationship :)**

**Casualtyfanoo: Here you go :)**

Chapter Twenty Six: Date Night

Lily felt quite anxious about coming face to face with her fiance the next morning. She walked into the ED with Connie, grabbed a coffee and then followed Connie into the office. She felt good after a good nights sleep, it had felt nice not having to wake up to Isla's cries.

"I'll get you a counsellor sorted out, okay?" Connie asked. "Have you heard from Ethan at all?"

Lily shrugged. "He sent me a text this morning," she whispered. "Said that Isla was fine, missing me."

"I bet she is," Connie said. "I bet it was nice for a change though, not having to see to her during the night." Lily nodded and had a sip of her coffee. "Take it easy today. You're still catching up on sleep, you must be tired still."

"I am," Lily laughed. "Ethan said about doing something with me today, after work."

"Just the two of you?" Connie asked.

Lily nodded. "Ethan's at home today with Isla so we just need to find someone to take care of her this evening. He wanted to take me out for a meal or something."

"I'll look after her if you want," Connie offered.

"Really?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Connie nodded. "I finish at five today. I don't mind taking care of her."

"Ethan was going to ask Cal..." Lily said. "So um...You...You don't have to. Cal is her uncle."

"I want to," Connie laughed. "Let Cal go and have some fun at the pub. I'll look after Isla."

"Thanks," Lily thanked her. "You've been great. You do realise that, right?" Connie just smiled and ruffled Lily's hair playfully. Lily smiled back, pleased to have so much love and support around her.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Lily asked, as Ethan drove through the dark streets. Both of them were dressed up ready for date night. Ethan wore a suit and a tie and Lily had a beautiful red dress on with matching heels.

"You will soon see," Ethan teased, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's one of the nicest places in town though. All the best for my lovely fiancé."

"You're not mad, are you?" Lily asked him.

"About what?" Ethan asked.

"Me, getting counselling," Lily whispered. "It's not something you really want your future wife to be doing now, is it?"

"Lils," Ethan sighed. "I don't mind, honestly. Yes, it...It's going to be hard for me to process but I'd rather you get better. I love you and if counselling is going to help then I want you to do it. Don't worry about what I think because I am definitely not mad at you. I promise."

"Thanks," Lily said. "That means a lot."

"Well, we're here," Ethan said, pulling into a parking space and putting the handbrake on. "They do the best steaks here."

"I'll take your word for it," Lily giggled, stepping out of the car.

Ethan followed her and locked up the car. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek before leading her through the double doors of the restaurant. There was a waiter standing there, taking people's jackets and coats.

"Thank you," Lily said shyly, handing her coat over to him.

"Ethan Hardy," Ethan said, offering his own coat. "We have a table booked for seven o'clock."

"If you would like to wait here and I will see if your table is ready," the waiter said and he hung the coats up on the pegs before walking away.

Another waiter came minutes later with a couple of menus in hand, asking them to follow him. Ethan took hold of Lily's hand and they walked over to a table with the waiter. They sat down opposite each other and ordered a couple of drinks, as well as a bottle of champagne between them.

"This place looks expensive," Lily leaned across the table and whispered, when the waiter had gone to get their drinks.

"Don't worry about it." Ethan smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It's on me."

"Really?" Lily asked and raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Ethan said. "Like I said before, all the best for my beautiful fiancé."

"You called me lovely before," Lily laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well you're both," Ethan laughed back. "Lovely and beautiful. So, what do you fancy then? As I said, the steaks are amazing."

"Hmm, I'm tempted," Lily said, opening up the menu. "It really is nice here," she added, glancing around. "Everything's just so peaceful. The atmosphere is beautiful, no stress, no upset, no crying babies."

"Hey," Ethan soothed and reached across to stroke the back of her hand. "You will get better, Lily and you'll be able to cuddle Isla again. Let's not discuss that tonight though, yeah? It's just the two of us and it's date night. No tears."

"You're right," Lily said. "Sorry. I have a habit of spoiling good things."

"No you don't," Ethan said. "Not at all. So, what do you fancy?"

"I think I'll go for the steak," Lily said and carefully put her menu down. "And yourself?"

"Me too," Ethan said. "Two steaks it is then."

"Thanks for tonight, Ethan," Lily said. "I think we both could have done with a night like this. So thank you."

"You're welcome," Ethan said. "I love you, Lily. I always will and I cannot wait until our wedding day arrives."

**A cute, fluffy chapter for you all. Make sure to check out my new stories "Before the Storm" and "Secrets." **


	27. The First Session

**Tato Potato: Me too and I quite like shy Lily :)**

**ETWentHome: It is nice of Connie and yeah they have, they weren't working out. I'm focusing on the ones I'm writing at the moment :)**

Chapter Twenty Seven: The First Session

"I have to go!" Lily yelled as she jumped the last couple of steps and grabbed her jacket to put on. Ethan was walking up and down the kitchen with Isla in his arms, a bottle of milk held to her mouth. Lily slipped her jacket on, grabbed an apple and kissed Ethan's cheek. "Sorry," she apologised. "I have counselling."

"Now?" Ethan asked. "But what about Isla?"

"Sorry," Lily apologised again, biting into the apple. "I have to go. I'll see you later though."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your daughter?" Ethan asked but Lily was already out of the house. "It's okay," Ethan soothed and kissed his baby girl on the forehead. "Ssshh."

* * *

Lily was nervous for her first counselling session and honestly she only left early so she could give herself a pep talk in the car. Being at home wouldn't have helped much, Ethan would have been constantly checking if she was okay and Isla would have been screaming loudly. Lily pulled up outside the centre, got out and locked the car and made her way up to the front door.

"Hi," she greeted shyly. "I'm Lily Chao. I'm a bit early."

"That's fine," the receptionist said, as she typed away on her computer. "What's your date of birth?" In between stutters, Lily told her what her birthday was. "Brilliant. Just take a seat and she'll be with you as soon as possible."

Lily thanked her quietly and sat down in one of the chairs. There was a pile of magazines spread out on the table in front of her so she picked one at random to pass the time. It was Vogue. She sighed and opened it up, flicking through the pictures and secretly picking out clothes that she wanted to wear. Soon her name was called and she was invited into a room by a woman who looked around the same age as Connie.

"Can I get you a drink at all?" She asked.

"No thanks," Lily said politely and sat down in the chair opposite her desk.

"Okay, well my name is Chloe. How I work is maybe slightly different from other therapists," Chloe said. "Today is just an introduction session. I'll find out why you're here, a little bit about you and you'll find out stuff about me so it's a getting to know you session. I will then see you for six weeks straight and if after those six weeks you want to carry on seeing me you can do. If the six weeks is up and you decide that you're okay and you no longer need to see me, that is also fine. I won't be offended, don't worry." She opened her notebook and smiled reassuringly at Lily. "So why are you here then?"

"Um..." Lily shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. "I was in a relationship with this guy from work called Ethan," she started off saying. "We're actually engaged now. I unexpectedly got pregnant and we have a baby girl."

"What's her name?" Chloe asked.

"Isla," Lily said. "I've always liked the name."

"That's pretty," Chloe said. "So what seems to be the problem then?"

"I guess I've been struggling a little," Lily admitted. "I...I don't like being around my daughter and I panic and freak out when I have to deal with her. My boss and Ethan both think it's postnatal depression."

"What do you think?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure," Lily said. "I'm a doctor so I know the symptoms. I want to be a good mum to Isla, I'm just finding it hard."

"Is Ethan supportive?"

"Extremely," Lily answered. "He's always helping out and he's an amazing dad. He loves Isla so much."

"You're very lucky," Chloe said. "Having a partner like that. Have you ever had depression or anything before, in your childhood at all?"

"No." Lily shook her head.

"And you're a doctor, is that correct?" Chloe asked and Lily nodded. "That can't be easy, working in such a high pressured environment whilst struggling with a new-born baby."

"We manage," Lily whispered. "Only just. Everyone just thinks I need help."

"Well that's what I'm here for," Chloe said. "To help you."

The hours session went by quickly and afterwards Lily had to admit that she did feel slightly better. She hugged Chloe and said goodbye before getting in her car to go to work. Connie had said that if she needed it she could take the entire day off but she needed to keep busy. Ethan had the day off so he was able to look after Isla for the day.

"Doctor Chao, what are you doing here?" Connie asked when she arrived. "Did I not tell you to take the day off? You don't need to work today, go home."

"I'm fine," Lily reassured her. "Ethan's at home with Isla, I wanted to work."

Connie sighed and just looked Lily in the eyes. "How was counselling?" She asked.

"Okay." Lily shrugged. "I um...I have another session scheduled for next week."

"Good," Connie said. "So you got on alright?" Lily nodded. "Do you need a chat quickly or anything?"

"No," Lily whispered and shook her head. "I don't know. I felt fine after the session, now I...I just feel...Numb. I can't really explain it."

"No, that's understandable," Connie comforted. "Counselling sessions can be tough, they can make you feel that way."

"I just feel silly," Lily whispered. "Stupid for having counselling."

"Don't," Connie said. "It's extremely common, otherwise counselling wouldn't even be a career choice. Look, I'd feel better if you just went home."

"Please," Lily begged. "I want to work."

"Okay," Connie sighed. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you work but only for a couple of hours, you have until twelve and then I would like you to go home. Understood?" Lily nodded. "Good girl. Come and see me if you need anything and make sure you come and see me at the end of your shift. If not I'll come and find you myself."

"Okay Mrs Beauchamp," Lily agreed. "Thank you." She smiled at Connie and then off she went to work.


	28. Wedding Plans

**Tato Potato: Me too :)**

**ETWentHome: It is, hopefully it'll help her :)**

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Ah Connie's my favourite, alongside Lily :)**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Wedding Plans

Isla was lying on her back in the playpen whilst Lily and Ethan sat on the sofa together, flicking through a wedding catalogue. It wasn't long until their big day and they had finally found time to talk through their plans. Lily was in the middle of looking at dresses when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," Ethan said, allowing Lily to finish looking at wedding dresses. He patted her shoulder and headed off to the front door, opening it to see his brother standing there. "Hey Cal, come in."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Cal asked.

"Good, we're just wedding planning," Ethan said, as the two of them walked back into the living room. "There's so much to do."

"And is the little princess helping?" Cal cooed, peering into the playpen at his niece who was just giggling and kicking her arms and legs about. "Hey sweetheart, are you helping mummy and daddy?"

"She's being very helpful," Ethan said and sat back down beside Lily.

Lily just nodded, her eyes on her daughter. She then just got back to flicking through the catalogue of wedding dresses in silence. Cal lifted Isla out of her playpen and bounced her up and down in his arms, she giggled happily and clapped her small hands together at the sight of her uncle.

"Do you want a drink, Cal?" Ethan offered and Cal nodded. "Okay. We'll leave you to look at dresses, Lily. Do you want anything?"

"Water's fine," Lily whispered.

"Okay, come on Cal. We'll go to the kitchen." Cal nodded and followed Ethan through to the kitchen, Isla in his arms. "Sorry about Lily."

"Is she okay?" Cal questioned him, noticing how quiet and off colour Lily had been.

"The counselling is going really well," Ethan said. "She's still seeing Chloe. She has been put on tablets for depression though."

"Oh." Cal nodded and kissed Isla's cheek. "And how do you feel about that?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders, as he boiled the kettle. "I don't know," he sighed. "Lily needs them so I...I guess I don't really have an opinion on it. Just as long as the tablets help her get better, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Cal whispered in agreement. "She's getting there though?"

"Definitely," Ethan said. "She fed Isla yesterday without freaking out and that's quite a big thing for her. She's excited about getting married as well. I've told her to get a dress that she really likes so that's what she's just been looking at in there."

"And what about you, eh?" Cal asked Isla, continuing to bounce her up and down. "Are you excited about your mummy and daddy getting married?"

"She's going to have the most beautiful bridesmaids dress, aren't you gorgeous?" Ethan said, taking his daughter from Cal's arms. "Yeah. Daddy is going to find you a lovely dress that you can wear down the aisle."

The door opened and Lily walked in, smiling at both of them.

"Sorry," Ethan apologised, remembering that he was meant to be making drinks. "I forgot your water."

"It's fine," Lily said. "I can get it if you're busy."

"No." Ethan shook his head and handed Isla back to Cal. He then grabbed a glass and ran the tap for her. "Here you go," he said, handing her the drink. "So, have you found any dresses you like?"

"I've found a few," Lily said and had a small sip of her water. "I don't know what one to go for though."

"I'll help," Cal offered.

"Really?" Lily laughed. "With dresses? I was kind of hoping to ask either Connie or Robyn."

"Suit yourself," Cal said, pretending to be hurt. "I still can't believe you guys are getting married. It's amazing, it really is. I just hope that one day I'm as lucky as my brother."

"Hey, you'll find someone bro," Ethan said and gave him a pat on the back. "It'll happen to you one day."

"Yeah," Cal sighed. "For now, I'll just enjoy being super fun uncle."

"People say that being an uncle is better than being a dad anyway," Ethan said.

"Really?" Cal raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded at him. "You get to spoil Isla rotten, she'll literally go to you about anything, you'll be the first person she'll go to when she wants to run away from home."

"I guess you're right there," Cal said and turned to Lily. "Come on Lils, come and show me these dresses you've been looking at."

"Sure," Lily agreed, wincing in pain and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ethan immediately panicked.

"Yeah," Lily gasped and had another sip of her drink. "I've just been having pains in my stomach. It's probably that time of the month."

"Probably," Ethan said. "I'll go and put Isla down for a nap. Take it easy, Lily. If you need to lie down, that's fine."

"Thanks," Lily said.

Cal handed the baby over to his dad and he and Lily headed into the living room. They sat down on the sofa and Lily picked up the wedding catalogue that she had been looking at. She'd placed bits of paper in between pages to bookmark the dresses that she liked.

"There's this one," Lily said, showing him a long, lacy, violet dress. "It's different from the traditional white wedding dress but I like it."

"Different's good," Cal said. "And that is really pretty. I could see you in that, I mean...Not that I'd picture you in a dress but I...You...You get me?"

"I know what you mean," Lily giggled. "Don't worry."

"Sorry," Cal apologised. "I just need to be careful with what I say now that you're with my brother."

"Don't worry," Lily said.

"I'm really happy for you, you know?" Cal said. "You know that, right?" Lily nodded. "You and Ethan but especially you. You haven't had it easy and I believe that you can get better." Lily just smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're going to be my sister in law and honestly, I couldn't ask for a better one."

"Caleb," Lily said and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she sighed and smiled to herself. "Thank you so much."


	29. Disaster Strikes

Chapter Twenty Nine: Disaster Strikes

Lily was asleep when her stomach pains began getting worst. It was one o'clock in the morning and she and Ethan were fast asleep in bed, Isla fast asleep in the nursery next door. Lily jolted awake though with a sudden pain in her abdomen. She hissed as she sat up and tried to shake Ethan awake. She felt extremely hot and tears were streaming down her face.

"Ethan," she whimpered and gave him a rapid shake. "Wake up," she cried.

"Lils..." Ethan whispered and rolled onto his back. "What...What's wrong?" He sat upright and picked up his glasses from the bedside table so that he was able to see properly. He then switched on the bedside lamp and turned to his fiancé. "Lily, speak to me. What's the matter?"

"My...My stomach really hurts," Lily gasped, gripping Ethan's shoulder for dear life. "I don't know what's wrong," she sobbed.

"Okay, just breathe for me," Ethan soothed. "Just like when you had Isla, remember? Just breathe." Lily nodded, breathing as much as she could. "Now, rate the pain on a scale of one to ten for me, ten being in agony. I need to know whether to call an ambulance or not."

"Eight," Lily cried and clenched her teeth together. "Eight and a half."

"Okay," Ethan sighed. "Don't panic. I'll call an ambulance, you'll be fine."

"What about Isla?" Lily asked.

"We'll take her with us," Ethan said, as he dialled for an ambulance on his mobile. "I'll call Cal on the way, see if he's able to come to the ED and collect her."

Lily nodded as Ethan quickly phoned for an ambulance, making sure to sit with Lily the whole time. He rubbed her back and she clenched her stomach, sweat and tears dripping down her face. As a doctor, he thought he knew what the problem was but he didn't want to panic her. Jeff and Dixie soon arrived though.

"You okay love?" Dixie asked, coming to sit on the end of the bed. "What's happened here, eh?"

"She's been having stomach pains on and off," Ethan said. "For maybe a week."

"Okay let's just have a feel around," Dixie said. "You've not taken too many of your pills, have you darling?"

"No!" Lily snapped, still in pain. "I may be on fucking anti-depressants but I haven't fucking overdosed!"

"She's just trying to rule out options, Lily," Ethan said. "Don't snap at her. Look, I'm going to leave you with Jeff and Dixie and I'm just going to grab Isla okay? I've sent a text to Cal and he'll meet us at the ED so that he can take care of her, then I can stay with you."

Lily faintly nodded and gave his hand a squeeze, as he headed into the nursery.

"Okay, you have a fever," Dixie said. "Has she been sick at all, Ethan?"

"No." Ethan shook his head. "Not yet anyway."

"Right Jeffery, we'll need to get her on a stretcher and into the ambulance," Dixie said. "Seems like an appendicitis to me."

"No," Lily whined and shook her head. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared.

"It's okay, Lily," Dixie comforted her. "We've caught it in time. We'll get you to the hospital, Connie's on duty and knows you're coming in so she'll look after you."

"Is...Is Ethan able to stay with me?" Lily sobbed.

"Of course he is," Dixie said. "Come on darling, you've had a bit of a rough time lately eh?"

* * *

"Charlie, Dixie and Jeff are on their way back with Lily," Connie said, walking over to him. "Appendicitis apparently. I am going to be dealing with her so I need you to take care of things out here. Cal should be here in a bit as well, he's going to look after Isla so that Ethan can be with Lily."

"No worries," Charlie said. "You take care of Lily. Make sure she's okay. Do you think her appendix will need removing?"

"Can't be sure until we see the state of her," Connie said. "Dixie said she was in quite severe pain though so it's a possibility."

"Good luck anyway," Charlie said. "You know doctor's make the worst patients," he joked and winked at her.

"Yeah," Connie laughed, having to agree with him.

The door soon opened and Dixie and Jeff arrived, wheeling Lily through. Ethan remained at her side, Isla in his arms still fast asleep. He had one hand holding her to his chest and his other hand holding onto Lily's.

"Is Cal here yet?" Connie asked Ethan, pulling on a pair of gloves. Ethan shook his head. "Okay well I'm going to have to ask you to wait until he arrives. We can't have Isla in resus."

"Ethan," Lily cried and tried to sit up.

"You stay lying down for me," Connie said, gently pushing her back down. "Okay? You'll be fine."

Lily faintly nodded, feeling reassured at the thought that Connie would be treating her. Ethan leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead before she was wheeled into resus.

"Definitely seems like appendicitis to me," Dixie said. "She's got a very high temperature, severe pains in the lower right hand side of her abdomen and she's vomited twice on the way here."

"Thanks Dixie," Connie thanked her. "I'll take it from here." She turned from the paramedics to Lily and gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay gorgeous, let's get you sorted out then. Can you rate the pain for me?"

"Nine," Lily cried. "It...It was eight, but it's gone up."

"Okay..." Connie began pressing down on Lily's stomach. "Right. I'll get you an ultrasound done but your appendix will probably most likely need to come out, okay?" Lily immediately started panicking and squirming. "Hey, hey," Connie soothed. "Calm down. Come on, you're a doctor, aren't you? You deal with most of this stuff daily."

"But it never happens to me, does it?" Lily sobbed.

"Listen," Connie said gently. "It is such an easy procedure, Lily. You don't have to be scared. I'll get the ultrasound done but then all I need to do is put you to sleep, take your appendix out and hey presto it's done. No more pain and you'll have everybody fussing over you for weeks on end."

"It isn't that easy," Lily said, sniffing.

"Well you're going to be asleep for most of it, aren't you?" Connie said. "And you can trust me to make sure that everything runs smoothly. All right my lovely? I know you're scared and I can see why you're scared but I promise things will be fine." She smiled and winked at her and Lily nodded, feeling a bit more reassured.

The door then opened and Ethan walked in. Connie had to try not to laugh because he was still in his pyjamas with just shoes and a long coat over the top of them.

"Cal's here now," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm going to have to do a little bit of surgery on her," Connie said. "But I have already told her that she doesn't need to be scared." Ethan nodded and gave Lily's hand a squeeze, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Okay so when I put you to sleep Lily, I want you to count backwards from ten. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Lily whispered.

"Good and then when you wake up, it'll all be over," Connie said. "You won't feel a thing."

"Hey, I had my appendix taken out when I was eleven," Ethan comforted. "Honestly, you don't feel anything."

"Thank you," Lily thanked her.

"You're welcome, beautiful," Ethan said and kissed her again. "I love you and I'll be here when you wake up."


	30. After the Surgery

**Tato Potato: Me too :)**

**ETWentHome: Let's hope so and yeah it's a good thing that she has Ethan :)**

Chapter Thirty: After the Surgery

Lily opened her eyes wearily and glanced around the room that she was in. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't remember what had happened. Her stomach hurt slightly and she felt quite queasy. She turned her head and saw that Connie was standing by her bed with a glass of water.

"Wakey wakey," she said. "Thought you might be thirsty."

Lily nodded faintly. She hadn't realised it before but she was incredibly thirsty, her mouth was dry like sandpaper.

"How are you feeling?" Connie asked her.

"Quite...Quite sore and queasy," Lily croaked out, slowly sitting up and taking the glass from Connie's hand. "And I don't know what happened."

"It's okay," Connie comforted. "You're going to feel quite out of it, you've been asleep for a while. You've had your appendix removed though, just take it easy for the time being." Lily nodded and took a sip of the water. "Do you want me to send Ethan in?" Connie offered.

"Yes please," Lily replied. "I want to see him."

"All right, I won't be long," Connie said and rubbed her shoulder before leaving the room.

Lily sighed deeply and placed the drink on the bedside table. She lay down and sniffed, waiting for Ethan to arrive. She wanted more than anything to give him a hug, to be back in his arms. She felt weak and emotional after surgery and she hated herself for it. Soon the door swung open and Ethan walked in with Isla in his arms.

"Hey," he soothed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, giving her the biggest hug every. "Hey princess. Are you okay?"

"Hmm," Lily groaned. "Bit sore."

"Do you want a cuddle from Isla?" Ethan asked, bouncing her in his arms. She was awake now, gurgling and staring wide eyed at her mum.

"Um...Not...Not right now..." Lily stuttered in a quiet voice. "I don't want her to sit on my stomach. It still hurts slightly."

"Maybe later?" He suggested and Lily gave a nod. "As long as you're okay. You really worried me."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Well, it's not your fault," Ethan said. "You're better now and that's the main thing. Are they keeping you in?"

"Probably," Lily replied. "I'm not sure how long for though."

"Okay, well I'll be sticking around for a bit," Ethan said. "But then I'll have to head home and get Isla fed and changed. Then it's daddy and daughter day, she's looking forward to it."

"I bet," Lily laughed.

"I love you," Ethan said, stroked her hair and gave her another kiss.

* * *

"Okay I'd like everyone to gather round please," Connie announced, as she gathered her staff around the reception desk so that she was able to speak to them. "Now Lily isn't going to be working today so we are a doctor down. She was brought in last night with an appendicitis."

"Is she okay?" Robyn asked.

"She's fine," Connie reassured them all. "She's had surgery but we are keeping her in for a bit. She's just resting in a room today. Ethan is here with Isla but he'll eventually be going home, they haven't got any childcare today." They all nodded. "So I want everyone to work hard today please. I'll be in and out of Lily's room, checking up on her."

Ethan decided to say his goodbyes to everyone else before he took Isla home. Rita held her in her arms, kissing her and fussing over her like she was the best thing in the world.

"Your mummy and daddy are very lucky," she said, passing her back to Ethan.

"Have we got extra help today then?" Zoe teased and took Isla's tiny hand in hers. "Eh Isla, fancy helping us today? Do you know how to perform a lithotomy?" Everyone laughed and Zoe shook her head. "No, she's just staring at me as if I've gone barking mad."

"You never know," Ethan said. "One day she might become a doctor like her mummy and daddy."

"She's growing up in the doctor household," Robyn said. "So she can't become squeamish of blood."

Ethan chuckled and kissed his baby girl on the cheek.

"I want one," Max said, smiling at Zoe. Zoe smiled back and whacked him on the shoulder. "No, I'm serious," he added. "Do you want one of those? We should look at adopting..."

"We'll talk later," Zoe whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss before walking off to talk to Connie.

"Well, I better head home," Ethan said. "It's been a long night for this one. She's had some milk but I think she could do with a small nap, eh princess?"

"Let me have a goodbye cuddle from my niece," Cal said and took Isla from his brother's arms. "You were such a good girl for Uncle Cal last night, weren't you? You have fun with daddy today, we'll see each other soon."

"I'm sure she will," Ethan said, taking her back. "Thanks guys. Look after Lily from me."

"We will," everyone promised in unison.

Ethan waved to them all, picked up the diaper bag and headed out of the ED to go home.

"She's gorgeous," Rita said. "She's going to break hearts when she gets older."

"She is extremely cute," Robyn said. "And I can't wait for Lily and Ethan's wedding."

"It's getting close now," Cal said. "It's going to be great. We'll have two Doctor Hardy's in the ED."

"Gosh, won't that be confusing?" Lofty chuckled.

"Come on," Rita laughed. "Let's get to work before Connie sacs us all."


	31. Family Fun

**ETWentHome: That'll soon start getting better and she does :)**

**CBloom2: I usually write stories where bad things happen as well but this'll be nearing the end soon and I think all the bad stuff is now over :)**

Chapter Thirty One: Family Fun

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, as he helped Lily towards the door of the ED. She'd been finally discharged after having her appendix removed but she was still feeling quite sore. "Have you got everything?" Lily nodded, as Ethan took her bag, struggling with Isla in one arm.

"Do you want me to take her?" Lily offered anxiously.

Ethan smiled, pleased that she was finally offering. "No," he answered. "It's fine. You've just had surgery and Isla is getting heavy, the bigger she gets. You can have cuddles with her at home later though."

Lily nodded and glanced towards Connie's office. "Can you wait outside for me?" She asked. "There's something I need to do."

"Sure," Ethan said.

Lily slowly made her way towards Connie's office and knocked on the door. She waited until Connie called her in, before walking inside.

"Hello beautiful lady," Connie greeted with a smile. "Are you off home?" Lily nodded. "Good, no one enjoys staying in hospital and hopefully we won't be seeing you here unless it's for work purposes."

"Yeah," Lily laughed. "And now I have a lovely scar on my stomach."

"Could be worst," Connie said. "What can I do for you anyway?"

"I um...I actually wanted to discuss the wedding with you," Lily said. "It's really quite soon and um...I...I had a phone-call from my mum the other week. She and Dad aren't able to come, they've got the restaurant to run and they can't close it."

"Surely they can just for one day," Connie said. "It's your wedding day, Lily."

"I know," Lily whispered, trying not to show Connie how upset she was. "But they're still not coming."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Connie said sympathetically. "Are you okay with it?"

"I'm going to have to be," Lily sighed. "Are you coming?"

"I am indeed." Connie nodded. "I have purposely booked the day off work so that I can be there."

"Thanks," Lily thanked her. "I...I wanted to ask you a question then."

"Go ahead," Connie encouraged her.

"Will you...Will you be able to give me away?" She whispered in a quiet voice, scared that Connie might refuse.

"Is that what you want?" Connie asked in complete shock and Lily faintly nodded. "Of course," she agreed, standing up from her desk and walking over to hug her. "Of course I will. Why me though?"

"Well my parents can't do it," Lily said and shrugged her shoulders. "And you've always been there for me. Through everything."

"That is so sweet of you," Connie said. "I'll be more than happy to do it. I'm honoured."

"Thank you," Lily thanked her. "I need to get going, Ethan's waiting outside. I just needed to ask you."

"That's fine. Come on, give me a hug," Connie said and hugged her again. "Now, go home and get some rest and I will see you very soon."

* * *

"Isla wants to see her mummy," Ethan cooed as he carried Isla through to the bedroom, a bottle of milk in one hand. Lily was reading a book in bed, resting as instructed by Connie. She'd been told to take a couple of weeks off work until she recovered and until she was back, Ethan promised to stay at home to look after her. "Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lily whispered, nodding her head and closing her book. "I...I think so."

"Now, be very careful of mummy's tummy," Ethan said to Isla and gently placed her on the bed beside Lily. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Lily answered, holding her hand out to Isla. Isla began giggling, slapping her small palm onto Lily's hand. Lily laughed back and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Beautiful girl."

"Are you okay with her in here?" Ethan asked, knowing that Lily was still struggling to hold her.

"It's fine," Lily said. "She likes me."

"Well of course she does," Ethan reassured her. "You're her mummy. She loves you."

"I've been a terrible mother though, haven't I?" Lily said. "I wouldn't blame her for not recognising me or not wanting to be near me."

"Stop," Ethan sighed, handing Isla the bottle of milk. "She loves you. You've had it tough but you're getting better. A month ago you wouldn't have let Isla sit in bed with you. You've come a long way."

"I just hope she isn't angry with me," Lily whispered, staring down at her baby girl and rubbing her little hand with her thumb. Isla sipped at the milk and stared up at Lily with wide eyes. She giggled and stopped drinking, squeezing the bottle so a load of milk sprayed out and hit Lily in the face. That caused her to giggle even more. She dropped the bottle and clapped her tiny hands together proudly. "Thanks for that," Lily muttered sarcastically, washing the milk away from her eyes.

"She's cheering you up," Ethan said and kissed Lily's cheek. "She can tell when you're upset."

"I didn't need cheering up," Lily laughed, looking at Isla. "You little monkey."

"I'll go and get you a towel," Ethan offered and walked out and into the bathroom.

"I love you really," Lily said and gave Isla a kiss. "Lots and I'm sorry that I haven't shown that. I promise you that I'm going to be a better mother and I am not going to let anything bad happen to you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Isla and I regret not being there for you more. I love you, I always will."


	32. The Wedding

**ETWentHome: It is and she has been extremely supportive. Also Lily does seem to be improving :)**

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you :)**

**WARNING: Very long, cute chapter alert! :D **

Chapter Thirty Two: The Wedding

"I don't think I can do this," Lily said as she sat down on a chair in the dressing room, running her hands along her stomach. She felt sick, she felt dizzy and she felt hot. "I feel sick," she said to Connie, who was styling her hair for the wedding.

"It's just your nerves, Lily," Robyn said, as she walked across the room and examined herself in the mirror. She had the most beautiful dress on, blue with white spots and her ginger hair was tied up into a neat bun.

"She's right," Connie said. "You'll feel a whole load better when you are walking down that aisle."

Lily faintly nodded her head and took a deep breath. The door opened and Zoe walked in, holding Isla who was wearing a beautiful, white, bridesmaid dress. A flowery headband was wrapped round her head and she wore a pair of cute, white shoes with white tights.

"Doesn't the little angel look gorgeous?" Zoe asked, handing her to Robyn seeing as Lily was busy.

"Yeah, she does," Lily agreed. "Are you sure you're okay to carry her down the aisle, Robyn?"

"Absolutely," Robyn said, bouncing Isla in her arms and kissing her cheek. "I'd be more than happy to. She's going to be very good when her mummy and daddy get married."

"Do you think Ethan wants to get married?" Lily asked, glancing up at Connie from her chair.

"Of course he does," Connie said. "He proposed, didn't he? Besides, he loves you and Isla. What makes you ask that?"

"I've just been a bit of a burden lately," Lily sighed. "A bit of a pain. I...I wasn't sure if he was starting to get annoyed with me."

"Ethan would never be annoyed with you, Lily," Zoe said and took a seat opposite her.

"Exactly," Connie added. "Now sit still so I can finish curling your hair. I'm almost done."

Lily nodded and glanced across at her daughter. She was snuggled in Robyn's arms, her head resting against her chest, sucking her thumb with very tired eyes. Lily smiled and looked down at her lap, gulping anxiously. She didn't have long at all until the ceremony started and she really didn't feel well.

"Okay, you're all done," Connie said and put the curling tongs down. "And you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Lily whispered and slowly stood up from her chair, her eyes fixated on her daughter.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Robyn asked. "You look very pale."

"I...I don't know..." Lily stuttered, rubbing her stomach and forehead. "I...I feel dizzy..." She said and suddenly collapsed, falling into Connie's arms before she hit the floor.

* * *

"Okay, you look good bro," Cal said, as he stood up front with Ethan and adjusted his bow tie. "Are you nervous?" Ethan smiled and nodded. "I'll admit, I feel bad that my baby brother is getting married before me but I'm happy for you. You and Lily deserve this more than anyone."

"Thanks," Ethan said and took a deep breath. "God, where is she?"

"Relax," Cal calmed him. "You know what women are like. She's probably just finishing off, Connie will pop in when she's ready."

As soon as he said that, the doors opened and Connie rushed down the aisle.

"What's happened?" Ethan asked.

"Don't panic," Connie calmed him. "Lily...She's feeling a bit nervous, she's not feeling well."

"Can I see her?" Ethan asked quietly and stepped forwards.

"Not at the moment," Connie said. "It'll make her feel worst. I just said that I'd come in and let you know what's going on."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ethan asked. "If...If we delay it anymore, we're going to miss our spot."

"Give us five minutes," Connie said, aiming her words at both Ethan and the vicar. "Tops. I'll keep you updated." She patted Ethan's shoulder and walked back down the aisle to head back to Lily.

"Stay here bro," Cal said. "I'll go and see if she's okay for you. Can you wait?" He then asked the vicar who nodded. "Thanks," he said and patted Ethan's shoulder before hurrying off down the aisle.

He followed Connie into a room to see Lily lying on the sofa with her head in Robyn's lap, a wet flannel laying across her forehead. Isla was crawling along the floor, babbling to herself, whilst Zoe kept an eye on her.

"What happened?" Cal asked, and it was only then that Connie noticed Cal had followed her. "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily nodded. "Fine," she whispered, holding the cloth on her head. "It...It's just hot in here, that's all."

"I think you're just getting stressed out," Connie comforted and gave her arm a rub. "You're panicking and worrying over nothing. Come on, today is a huge day and you're bound to be nervous."

"I...I'm just scared..." Lily choked up.

"About what?" Cal asked and shrugged his shoulders.

"That Ethan doesn't really love me," she said in a quiet, childlike voice.

"Lils, he's crazy about you," Cal said. "He's been stood at the front of the church just talking about how excited and happy he is. He's constantly been saying how much he loves you and how he can't possibly imagine being with anyone else."

"Really?" Lily whispered and Cal nodded. "You're not just saying that."

"Course I'm not," Cal told her. "I promise."

"You see?" Connie said to Lily. "He does love you. An awful lot."

Lily sniffed and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"So?" Robyn asked, stroking Lily's hair. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Yeah," Lily whispered and swallowed nervously. "I think so."

Lily was still incredibly nervous but she linked arms with Connie, as they walked down the aisle together. She wore the traditional wedding dress, white with a lacy end and a veil to match. Robyn walked behind with a bouquet of flowers and Zoe followed with Isla in her arms.

"Hey," Ethan whispered, when they reached him. Connie gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and went to stand at the end. "You look beautiful," Ethan said, taking hold of her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "I...I'm fine now, don't worry."

"Good." Ethan smiled at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would like to take your seats," the vicar announced. The music stopped and everyone sat down. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lily Chao and Ethan Hardy. Lily, if you would like to start off with saying your vows."

Connie cleared her throat and handed Lily's speech over to her. She'd been working on it for weeks, scribbling it down on a bit of paper but suddenly she'd changed her mind.

"No," she whispered and shook her head. "I...I have something."

Connie nodded and slipped the paper back into the pocket of her dress, as Lily turned round to face Ethan.

"Okay...I..." Lily began. "I want to talk about something different. I want to talk about living with someone who has depression."

"Lily," Ethan sighed.

"No, I have to talk about this," Lily said. "I don't know how you feel and I'll never understand what it's like to walk in your shoes but what I do know is that it must be terrifying and really quite hard for you. You...You'll never know if I'm ever going to get a bad day or anything. One day I could be fine and the next day I could be crying constantly and wanting to stay in bed all day. I want to get better Ethan, for you and for Isla and that's why I'm on the pills and getting counselling. I love you and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, but you. You and Isla are my whole world and I admire you so, so much for having to put up with me every single day and one day, I hope to be off of those pills. I hope to be happy, for you."

"That...That is so sweet," Ethan said, leaning in and kissing her passionately. He just couldn't help himself.

"Ethan, is...Is there something that you'd like to say?" The vicar asked.

"No." Ethan shook his head, as he pulled away. "I think Lily's said it all."

"Rings," the vicar announced, chuckling slightly.

Cal came and handed the rings to them both. Smiling lovingly at each other, they exchanged before sharing a loving kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered as Lily wrapped her arms around Ethan. Zoe walked over and handed Isla to her mum so that she could have a proper family cuddle.

"This is the happiest I've felt in a long time," Lily said, kissing Isla's cheek and resting her head against Ethan's chest. "Now, we're a proper family."

**Hope the wedding was worth waiting for :)**


	33. Endless Love

**Tato Potato: Thank you :)**

**CBloom2: It was :)**

**ETWentHome: Yeah I wouldn't have made Lily back out. They're such a beautifully married couple :)**

**LillyMayFlower: Good to see you again. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story :)**

**Last chapter now guys. I hope you liked it. **

Chapter Thirty Three: Endless Love

"That was a beautiful ceremony, Lily," Zoe said, coming over and kissing her cheek. "Congratulations to you and Ethan. You make a lovely couple and now you can enjoy the rest of your lives together."

"Yeah," Lily giggled and took a sip of her champagne. "Thanks Zoe."

"So where is the honeymoon going to be?" Rita asked.

"We didn't want to go anywhere too fancy," Lily said. "So we decided on Paris. Neither of us have been before and it's a nice, romantic city so yeah, it should be good. We're going for two weeks so it'll be a nice long break."

"Who's babysitting?" Connie asked, as she held Isla to her chest. Isla was wide awake, gurgling and pulling at Connie's hair. Everyone had to laugh. "What?" Connie asked. "I know I said I didn't do babies but she is pretty cute and I am one of her godmothers after all."

"We were going to ask Cal," Lily said. "But maybe you can do a week each. It's kind of hard because all of our close friends work in the ED so someone is going to have to be off for two weeks."

"Well, I'll be more than happy to take a week off to look after her," Connie said. "If Cal wants to have her one week."

"Thanks," Lily thanked her. "That'll be really helpful and she seems to like you."

"You're doing so much better with her," Robyn said. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks," Lily sighed. "I wish I'd spent more time with her though. She isn't going to stay that small forever and soon she'll be walking and talking and then soon enough she won't want to spend any time at all with me. She'll just be more interested in boys and parties."

"You still have a long way to go yet," Rita said. "Just make the most of what you have with her. Motherhood is an extremely special thing and not everybody is lucky enough to experience it."

"She's right," Connie said with a small sigh. She lifted Isla up and placed her on her lap, gently bouncing her up and down. "I completely regret what went down with Grace and I wish more than anything that I could have her back at home with me."

Lily nodded faintly and smiled sympathetically at Connie. Ethan then hurried over, removed Lily's glass of champagne from her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa there cowboy," Lily joked. "Where's the fire?"

"Come on," Ethan said. "Come and dance with me."

"I don't dance," Lily whined and shook her head.

"Come on," Ethan pleaded. "You're my wife now. We have to have our first dance as husband and wife."

"Go on Lily," Robyn encouraged, and soon everybody was clapping and cheering her.

"Fine," Lily gave in.

She stood up, being careful not to step on her dress and walked off to the dance floor with Ethan. Everyone watched as they wrapped their arms around each others necks and danced slowly to the slow music that was playing in the background. Endless Love by Lionel Richie.

"I love you," Ethan said, gazing lovingly into Lily's deep, brown eyes.

"I love you too," Lily replied. "More than anything." She glanced over at the girl's watching her and saw that Isla had fallen asleep on Connie's lap. "And our baby girl as well."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "Hey. Do you want another one of those?"

"Slow down," Lily laughed. "I'm only just getting used to the one."

"I know," Ethan laughed back. "Hey um...That thing you said about living with someone who has depression."

"What about it?" Lily asked quietly.

"I...I'll admit that I do find it difficult sometimes..." Ethan whispered. "But that doesn't change anything. I love you and I will always love you, I don't care that you have bad days because I will be there for you to love and support you and that is all that matters."

Lily nodded and blinked to hold back her tears. "Thank you," she said. "That...That's really sweet."

"I can't wait for our honeymoon," Ethan said. "Cal said that he'd be happy to babysit Isla."

"Connie did as well," Lily said. "I didn't ask her but she seems quite keen to. I thought that they could maybe do a week each, so it isn't two weeks of nappies, sick and tears."

"Oooo," Ethan hissed. "Aren't we lucky to be getting away for two weeks?"

"I was thinking the same," Lily laughed and buried her face in Ethan's chest. "Hey. To the future."

"To the future," Ethan repeated. "I hope that we have many happy years ahead of us. To Isla as well."

"Yeah," Lily whispered, smiling across at her daughter and resting her head against Ethan's chest. "To Isla."

**THE END**

**Hope you liked the story :)**


End file.
